La historia de Nes y Jacob!
by Milu Cullen
Summary: Que pasa cuando la muy incocente Nes encuentra a su adorado Lobito Jake, besandose con Leah..su corazón se destrozará..
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1.- Una pesadilla 

_Noooo_- grite- otra vez me había despertado a media noche, ese sueño, más bien esa pesadilla, viendo a mi Jacob alejandose de mi...diciendome que lo lamentaba pero que no me quería...¿qué estaba mal?

_Renessme, ¿estas bien hijita?_- era mamá como siempre 100% preocupada, es un problema que tus papas no duerman ¿verdad?, trate de serenarme para que mama no se asustara más de la cuenta, aunque claro era imposible, siempre cuando se trataba de mí todos exageraban.

- _Si mami, todo ok, solo que bueno tuve un mal sueño nada de importancia._

_Segura, te ves muy agitada, no me quieres contar ¿de qué va todo ese sueño?._

_Uhmm _– no quería decirle la verdad - _bueno es que soñé que mi tía Rose y Jake se paliaban y se hería muy feo._

_Hay por Dios, ya les he dicho a ese par que no peleen tanto, pasa hace años y la cosa sigue igual, no sé ¿cuándo van a parar? , mañana hablare con Rose para que se este tranquila con Jake ok corazón, ahora duerme todo va a estar bien._

_Ok mami_.- felizmente me creyó, aunque mama era bastante intuitiva y sabia cuando mentía, esta vez todo salió bien, tal vez debido a que en verdad Jacob y tía Rose si habían peleado fuerte esta vez.

La mañana estuvo tranquila como siempre, hasta que papa entro a mi cuarto, a él sí que no podía engañarlo, bueno es un gran problema que tu padre lea mentes ¿no? Jamás nunca puedes engañarlo.

_¿Nessie?, ¿podemos hablar?_

_Claro papi, dime_

_¿ qué fue lo que ocurrió anoche?_

_Nada, solo una pesadilla y sabes que no miento verdad - _dije, poniendo mi dedo en la sien.

_Si lo sé, pero ¿cuál fue realmente la pesadilla?, tu mama me dijo que fue por la pelea de Jacob con Rosalie, pero realmente fue para tanto._

Trate con todas mis fuerzas pensar que realmente fue ese el motivo de mis pesadillas, me puse a pensar y pensar en ese suceso, era lo único que podía hacer para no ser pillada y eso tenia que funcionar, aunque claro nada era seguro.

_Si _– conteste- _no viste cómo se pusieron las cosas, Jake cambio de fase y todo, creo que esta vez la tía Rose se paso._

_Losé, hablare con ella._

_No, mama lo va hacer y creo k con uno que hable es más que suficiente, igual yo hablare con Jake, tiene que ser un poco más tolerante._

_Si bueno, eso era todo peque, apresúrate que Alice te espera, quiere ir de compras_ – dijo con una carcajada mientras cerraba la puerta de mi cuarto.

Puse mala cara y pare lo más lento que pude , camine, más bien me arrastre hasta mi closet, ir de compras con Alice me apetecía tanto como a mi mama, era una tortura china cosa que ella no comprendía, decía que debían ser los genes Swan, no lose talvez - pense.

Cuando llegue a la casa blanca, Alice me esperaba con una cara de pocos amigos, supongo que sabia que no tenía muchas ganas de ir aunque no necesitaba de sus visiones para saberlo, cada vez que salía a colación el tema de compras, algo se me ocurría para no acompañarla, que si tareas, que si Jake etc.

_Así que tienes mucha tarea del instituto_ – me increpo Alice

_Uy si no te imaginas, demasiado, me he atrasado en mis deberes_ – dije aunque, claro que era mentira mis notas eran excelentes y casi nunca me atarzaba.

_Por favor, eso no te lo crees ni tú misma pequeña embustera, acaso es tan malo ir de compras conmigo Nessie_- dijo con un tono de tristeza con el cual siempre trataba de convencerme.

_No, es que_ _…- _en ese intante fui interrumpida

_Ya Alice no la tortures más, yo te acompañare_ – dijo Rose- _te lo debo por la pelea con el chucho ese..digo Jacob, trataré de portarme mejor- _me dijo Tía Rose para que solo yo la escuchara

_Gracias tía, por las dos cosas, no sabes cuento_- le dije lo más bajito que pude aunque no fue suficiente, lo supuse por las carcajadas de tio Jazz, Em y mi papa.

_Te escuche Nessie_ – dijo Alice, mientras salía de la casa en busca de su Porsche.

_Upss lo siento tía Alice, pero es que de verdad hoy no me apetece caminar hasta no sienta mis pies_ -dije con una sonrisa, pero ella ya se había ido.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Buenoo chicas...como esta en mi pag. principal soy nueva en estoo..y uhmmm espero que les guste...=)...espero que me dejen sus omentarios criticas etc...entonces como dije espero sus review**


	2. Chapter 2

¡YA NO SOY UNA NIÑA!

Tan pronto ambas se fueron, me senté en el pórtico, esperando a Jake, esperaba que no se hubiera molestado tanto con lo sucedido la noche anterior ¿es qué acaso jamás se iban a llevar bien la Tía Rose y Jake?, en fin esperaba que algo cambiara algún día. Fue en ese momento que sonó el teléfono sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- _Aló? Casa de los Cullen_ – dije

- _Nessie ¿eres tú?_

_- Jake, ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué no has venido a casa?_

_- Quería cerciorarme primero que la rub..digo Rosalie no esté en la casa_

_- Ay! Jake hasta cuando seguirán ustedes dos peleándose, en el fondo creo que se quieren pero son muy orgullosos para aceptarlo jajaja_ – bufé-

- _Eso es lo que tú más quisieras corazón, pero esa rubita y yo jamás nos llevaremos bien, bueno pero esta o ¿no?_

- _No, ¿entonces vienes?, anda di que sí_- le dije- sabía que no iba a poder decirme que no, nunca lo hacía, era algo que no llegaba a comprender bien, pero que me gustaba A VECES.

- _Ay Nessie, está bien iré por la tarde ¿te parece?_

_- Uhmm, aunque sabes que, iré a la Push hace mucho que no veo a Clarie y la verdad que la extraño_ – Clarie y yo como chicas lobo nos habíamos vuelto muy buenas amigas, no solo por qué Jake y Quil era los mejores amigos sino que realmente había empatía entre ella y yo, algo inexplicable lo supe desde la primera vez que Jake me llevo a la Push.

- _Ok, entonces te iré a recoger._

_- Ay Jake, la Push no esta tan lejos ¿sabes?, y con la moto llego en 10 minutos MAXIMO, así que no te pongas especial , nos vemos en 10 minutos y punto._

_- Nessie, pero .._

_- Nada de nada, así que chau_- colgué el teléfono sin siquiera dejarlo replicar algo.

Ay, pensé, Jake siempre quiere protegerme igual que todos, ¿cuándo se darían cuenta de que no era una niña? Que ya había crecido.

El único que me trataba sin SOBREPROTEGERME, era Nahum, el chico semivampiro que me salvo de los Vulturies hace ya tantos años, Nahum venía cada tanto a visitarnos le gustaba estar en casa se sentía como en familia, ¿cuándo volvería a visitarnos?.

- _Nessie, ¿vas a ir a la Push?_- dijo papá

- _Si ya salgo para allá._

- _¿Qué, acaso Jake no vendrá por ti? ¿cómo te irás entonces?_

- _Ay papá como si ya no lo supieras voy en la moto._

- _Eso sí que no señorita, si quieres ir anda saca alguno de los coches, nada de motos._

- _Ay papá, dudo mucho que una caída en moto me haga algo ¿se te olvida que soy semivampira? Soy fuerte._

- _También eres semihumana, te puedes lastimar._

- _Ya les he dicho, tanto a Jake como a todos en esta casa que dejen de tratarme como una NIÑA! Ya estoy harta de eso_ – realmente me estaba enojando.

- _Hijita, no te pongas así_ – dijo mi mamá mientras venía hasta la sala, ella siempre trataba de interceder conmigo cuando el carácter de mi papa y el mío chocaban.

- _Pero mamá, mira lo SOBREPROTECTOR y terco que es papá, dile que no me pasará nada si voy en moto en TU moto, Jake me enseño a montar, nada me va a pasar_

- _Edward_ – dijo mi mamá mientras lo miraba- _Renemesse tiene razón a parte La Push no esta tan lejos._

- _Ay Bella siempre le das la razón_ – dijo mi papa mientras me miraba con los ojos llenos de impaciencia.

- _No es eso mi amor, solo digo la verdad La Push no está lejos y Jake jamás va a dejar que le pase nada malo, no hay por qué ponerse como locos por nada, si fuera realmente peligroso no la dejaría ir_ – dijo mi madre en un tono tranquilizador.

- _Bueno en ese caso, despídete jovencita_ – dijo señalando hacia la hacia la comedor, donde todos estaban viendo televisión.

- _Adiós, abues, tios me voy a la Push._

- _Saludame mucho a Jake Nessie y dile que venga pronto por favor_ – dijo la abue Esme, supongo que se sentía muy mal por lo ocurridos con tía Rose.

- _Lo hare no te preocupes._

- _Nessie_ – dijo- solo cuídate.

- _OK!!_ – dije totalmente irritada.

Quería muchísimo a mi familia pero a veces tenía que ponerles un límite, eso si quería que entendieran que ya no era una niña, odiaba pasar esos malos ratos. Era bueno tener a mama de mi lado aunque sea solo en momentos como estos, porque en otros era igual que papá me atrevería a decir que peor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**k tal aca les dejo otro capi...esta chikito pero es que hoy no he tenido mucho tiempo..=)... espero sus review**


	3. Chapter 3

DESILUSIÓN

Seguía aún muy molesta cuando llegué a la Push, no quería ver a Jake en esos momentos sabía que me diría que mi papa tenía razón y eso me enfurecería más. Por eso decidí ir a casa de Emily a buscar a Clarie, ella siempre me entendía.

En cuanto llegue a la casita, vi a Clarie sentada en el pórtico.

_Hola Nes ¿como estas?_

_¡¡Clarie Clarie!!_ – corrí hacia ella-

_Nes, ¿qué sucede? ¿porqué estas así? Acaso ¿has visto a Jacob?_

_Qué _– frené bruscamente tanto que casi me caigo- _No, ¿qué tiene que ver Jake?_

_Eh, no nada pensé que te habías peleado con Jake_- dijo nerviosamente- _tu sabes él a veces suele ponerte de malas no es así._

_Es cierto_ – le dije- _pero esta fue en mi casa y es lo de siempre ¡ME TRATAN COMO SI FUERA UNA NIÑA!, ya estoy harta de eso._

_Ay, Nes sabes que lo hacen porque te quieren, aunque a veces te molesta mucho._

_Pero es que es demasiado ¿no crees? Ya soy grande._

_Ay Nes, es cierto que eres muy madura para tus casi 11 años pero oye aun eres muy chica._

_Ay! Clarie tu sabes lo que soy y no es que sea muy chica._ –Clarie, al ser una chica lobo, estaba al tanto de todo.

_Jaajaj _– bufo ella- _a veces lo olvido, pero vamos entra a la casa._

Al entrar me di cuenta que Clarie estaba sola, era muy raro pues siempre estaba con Quil o Emily ¿algo estaba sucediendo? ¿pero qué? Y sobre todo, si algo pasaba porque no me lo contaba mi amiga.

_¿No está Emily? Y ¿tampoco Quil?_

_No Emy está con el tío Sam y bueno Quil en algo de la manada._

_Uhmm pues qué raro ¿porqué Jake no me lo ha dicho que tenia reunión?_

_Es algo de último momento supongo_. – dijo nerviosamente.

_Haber Clarie que sucede ¿qué me estas ocultando? Y no me digas que nada._

_Nes..este..son idea tuyas, no pasa nada de verdad ¿qué te puedo estar ocultando?_

_Eso es lo que quiero saber._

_Ay de verdad la pelea con tu papa te ha dejado algo paranoica, mejor te sirvo un té_- dijo- la verdad podía tener razón, la pelea con mi papa me había alterado mucho.

_Gracias Clarie, pero mejor voy a ver a Jake antes que haga todo un escándalo porque me he pasado 2 minutos del tiempo estimado ¿no crees?_

_Ay Nes, pero recién has llegado ¿porqué te vas tan pronto? , te aseguro que Jake lo va a entender, y como te dije esta en algo de la manada._

Mi amiga de verdad que hoy estaba muy rara, pero no quería herir sus sentimientos así que decidí quedarme con ella.

_Tienes razón, me quedaré pero vamos a la playa, tienes que contarme ¿Cómo fue tu primer beso con Quil?_

_Este..bueno..yo_ – se puso roja como tomate-

_Jajaja_ –bufé yo- _¿tan malo estuvo?_

_Nes que cruel eres, y no estuvo mal fue PERFECTO, MÁGICO Quil fue todo un caballero y muy dulce._

_¡Oh! Amiga que bueno yo sé cuanto lo quieres ya me imagino que lindo pudo ser, aunque eso de dulce lo dudo Quil siempre es muy tonto y lo de la cursilería no se le da._

_RENEMESSE!! No digas eso de mi Quil ¿acaso yo digo que Jake es un bruto? ¿no verdad?_

_Eso es distinto Jake es lindo lindiisimo, pero yo acepto que a veces es un poco brutito._

_Ay! Nes, mejor vayamos para la playa._

Mientras íbamos caminando, seguíamos hablando de nuestros lindos lobitos y de otras tantas cosas que nos pasaban, la escuela, nuestras familias.

Cuando llegamos a la playa mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía era Jake con Leah Clewater ¿besándose?, no podía ser era imposible mi Jake jamás me haría algo así ¿no?, me paralizé y me cogí del brazo de mi amia.

_Clarie dime que Jake no está besando Leah._

_Nes, escucha es mejor que hables con Jacob todo tiene una explicación._

_¿Qué?_ – no entendía lo que mi amiga me decía, porque no estaba sorprendida, entonces comprendí- _¿qué pasa?¿era eso lo que me ocultabas?_ – seguía paralizada.

_No mira es que..esto es cosa...clao que no se de eso pero porque no hablas con Jake._.- me dijo y es ese momento..

_Nessie corazón escuchame_-dijo Jake

_No necesito escuchar nada, tengo con lo que vi_ – dicho esto salí corriendo hacia el bosque.

Corrí Corrí, cada vez más rápido mientras sentía que mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, no entendía porque Jake me había hecho esto ¿acaso ya no me quería? ¿Porqué me había hecho daño?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno muchas gracias a las chicas que leen mi fic....toy muy nerviosa noc si les gusta o no!!! xfa manden sus comentariiioss..=D si?? xfiiss para saber si estoy yndo bien o no!!!! xfaasss muchos bsitooos ...cuidenseeee...**


	4. Chapter 4

.

EL VISITANTE

Era imposible, tanto que tuve que tocar su brazo para saber si no era mi imaginación, pero en realidad era el..NAHUM estaba ahí conmigo.

_Oh, Nahum_ – dije mientras me secaba los ojos- _¿Qué haces acá?_

_Uhmm, ¿es que ya no soy bien recibido en casa de los Cullen_?- dijo con algo de sorpresa y tristeza en la voz.

_No, sabes que eres bien recibido en casa_-dije

_Jajaja, ay ya me había asustado pensé que ya no me querías ver._

_Como puedes decir eso, tonto… mejor dime ¿cuándo llegaste? ¿ya fuiste para casa?_

_En realidad no, estaba a punto de ir cuando te vi..corriendo y ¿llorando?_

_Eh.. ¿llorando? No para nada_

¿_Segura?, no tienes porque mentirme pero si no quieres contármelo no hay problema respeto eso_.

_Gracias, no le digas nada a mi papa o a alguien._

_No te preocupes no soy metiche, aunque con Edward es difícil ocultar cosas ¿no?_

_Yo me las arreglaré pero con tu ayuda ¿si?, piensa en cualquier cosa menos en que me viste algo triste._

_Ok, no será problema..recordaré lo grande y LINDA que te has puesto, aunque eso le molestará más a Jacob que a tu padre._

_Supongo_-dije – _aunque ahora no importa mucho._

_Ok, entonces ¿ una carrera? O ¿te da miedo que_ _te gane?_-dijo obviamente me estaba retando

_Eso lo veremos_ – dije mientras me echaba a correr.

En cuanto llegue vi que mamá me estaba esperando, ¿es que acaso se habían enterado lo que sucedía? No realmente esperaba que no, ese no era precisamente el mejor momento para dar explicaciones. Pero al darse cuenta que no estaba sola tomó otra postura.

_Mira mami a quien me encontré mientras venía a casa._

_Oh Nahum ¿cómo estás? Que gusto me da tenerte por casa._

_Bien, gracias Bella por dejarme estar en su casa_ – dijo el totalmente colorado.

_Vamos entren_ – dijo mi mamá- _y Renemesse ¿viniste sola? ¿Jacob sigue molesto?_

_Si mami_ – dije con la mejor voz que podía tener- _supongo que en unos días se le pasara._

_Espero que sí_ – dijo mi mama un poco triste- _sino Esme se pondrá muy mal._

_No te preocupes mami ya se le pasará._

Estaba bastante tranquila al darme cuenta que nadie se había enterado de lo que me sucedía, lo último que quería era recibir abrazos o hablar con alguien del tema no por ahora sabía que no se los ocultaría toda la vida, pero HOY no era un buen momento estaba Nahum y decidí olvidarme de lo sucedido.

En cuanto entramos a casa, todos se sorprendieron de ver a Nahum pero definitivamente estaban muy contentos.

_Nahum _– dijeron todos, mientras se acercaban a saludar –

_Qué bueno que decidieras venir_ – dijo mi abu Carslie

_Abu tu ¿ya lo sabías?_

_Si Nessie, me lo informó su tía hace unas semanas._

_Puedes creerlo_ – me dijo Nahum, con los ojos en blanco- _tengo casi 160 años y mi tía cree que sigo siendo un crío no puedo irme fuera sin que alguien me tenga que cuidar._

_Dímelo a mi_ – dije entre risas- _no puedo ir ni a la esquina sin que alguien me acompañe_

_Renemesse_ – dijo mi padre muy serio- _podemos hablar._

_Si papá_ - había olvidado que estaba molesta con papa-_dime_

_Vamos a la biblioteca_- dijo mientras caminaba.

_Si como quieras_ – dije muy desanimada.

_Yo no he pensado_- me dijo Nahum un poco contrareado.

_No te preocupes esto es otra cosa-_ le dije con voz tranquilizadora-_pero sigue así no pienses_

Mientras me dirigía a la biblioteca, trataba de pensar en la carrera con Nahum en mi visita a Clarie solo eso nada más no necesitaba que papá se enterara, al parecer estaba tan molesto conmigo que cuando estuve cerca de casa no leyó mi mente.

_Bueno ya sabrás por qué quiero hablar contigo._

_La verdad no, acuérdate que el que lee mentes eres tu_ – dije tratando de ser chistosa.

_Hija_- me dijo con ese tono tan paternal – _lamento el incidente de la mañana, pero me cuesta mucho aceptar que estas creciendo que mi pequeña ya no es una niña._

_Hay papi yo también lo siento detesto pelear contigo_- le dije mientras lo abrazaba- _y un secretito "siempre seré tu pequeña"._

_Nessie, ¿estás bien?_- me dijo y me asuste

_Sí ¿por qué lo preguntas?, acaso me veo mal.-_ dije con una sonrisa pensndo nahum y nuestro encuentro

_No, peque solo que me sorprendió eso de "siempre seré tu pequeña"._

J_ajaja_-bufé- _hay papi._

Salíamos entre risas, cuando oí a la moto llegar, no podía creerlo acaso era posible que Jacob Black se atreviera a venir a mi casa ¡que descaro! ¿Qué hacía acá?, no le quedo claro que no quería verlo ¿Qué era lo que quería? No era suficiente con lo que había hecho.

_Nessie_ – dijo mi papá bastante inquieto al verme tan alterada- _¿Qué está pasando?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Graciias muchas gracias a las chicas que leen mi fic, y me dejan sus comentarios de verdad se los agradesco, pues me gusta saber que a algunos les gusta lo que escribo..=D, espero que este cap...les guste..=)**


	5. Chapter 5 Un escondite

¡UN ESCONDITE!

Estaba tan enojada que sin darme cuenta salí corriendo pero Jacob ya estaba en la puerta de la casa.

_LARGATÉ JACOB BLACK LARGATÉ_-grite fuera de mi- _NO TE QUIERO VER NUNCA MÁS_

_Ness, corazón déjame explicarte solo te pido eso._

Todos estaban más que sorprendidos pues no sabían que me ocurría, jamás había tratado así a Jacob. Mi mamá se estaba acercando cuando mi papa la detuvo.

_Jacob es mejor que te vayas_ –dijo mi padre- _prometo llamarte cuando ella se haya calmado._

_¿Qué? ¿qué estás diciendo papá? Es que acaso no sabes ya lo que ha pasado.- _estba indignada era mi padre...

_Nessie, solo que quiero que te calmes._

_Nessie_-dijo Jacob- _tienes que escucharme por favor_

_TU NO ME DIRIJAS LA PALABRA_-dicho esto salí corriendo hacia mi lugar secreto al cual acudía en momentos como estos cuando no quería ver a NADIE, no quería escuchar nada absolutamente NADA.

Pasaron muchas, pero muchas cosas por mi cabeza mientras estaba acostada en la cama y sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida, solo me desperté cuando escuche llegar al abuelo Charlie. Demonios pensé, ahora que le digo ¿cómo es que entre en la casa? esperaba que ni se le ocurriera entrar al cuarto de mamá, así podría salir de la casa sin tener que mentirle, como en otras tantas ocasiones. Pero hoy definitivamente no era mi día pues cuando me disponía a salir se calló la lamparita del velador.

_¿Quién anda ahí?-_pregunto y abrió la puerta– _¿NESSIE?_

_Sí, soy yo_-dije mientras colocaba las manos arriba- _no hay que temer Abu._

_Nessi, mi niña ¿Qué haces en casa?_

_Es que una nietecita no puede visitar a su abu_

_No es eso_- dijo levantando una ceja-_pero me sorprende verte ¿cómo es que has entrado?_

_Eh..uhm bueno hace tiempo encontré la llave de tu casa entre las cosas de mamá no le digas ¿si?-_le rogué.

_Ay mi niña, mejor dime tus padres saben dónde estas_

_Sí_ –mentí- _les dije que vine a visitarte, quería darte una sorpresa_

_Sorpresa_- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco, _pero Nessi si casi me da un ataque al pensar que había un ladrón._

_Jajaja_-reí- _no quise hacerlo lo siento, la próxima vez te avisaré._

_Eso me gustaría_ – dijo cuando sonó el teléfono y caminó hacia él para contestar.

_Aló, oh si como está Dr., si esta acá .. no me había dicho eso exactamente..si se lo diré yo mismo la llevaré_ – dijo mientras me miraba muy disgustado.

_Upss, ¿era el abuelito Carslie?-_dije escondiendo la mirada- _lo siento no quería mentirte pero de verdad no quería estar en la casa._

_Así que no querías ¿mentirme?, pero lo hiciste jovencita sabes que en tu casa están muy preocupados ¿no piensas en tu pobre madre?_

_Ya no me regañes_ – dije mientras empezaba a llorar- _tu no por favor_

_Oh, bueno ya no llores mi niña_-dijo mientras me abrazaba- _mejor cuéntale a este viejo lo que te sucede en lo que llegamos a tu casa._

En cuanto el carro patrulla dio la vuelta para llegar a la entrada de la casa vi que todos estaban en el pórtico ¿qué me esperaba?, una buena regañada eso era un hecho apuesto que un castigo SEGURO, pero lo peor sería tener que explicarles, si es que Jacob ya no lo había hecho, lo que había ocurrido hoy en la Push.

_No la reprendan tanto_- le dijo mi abuelo a mamá- _la está pasando un poco mal._

_No papá_-gritó mi mamá- _sabes lo preocupados que hemos estado hoy todos sin saber donde estaba._

_Me lo imagino Bella, pero como te dije la está pasando mal._

_Bueno papá lo tendré en cuenta, en cuanto a ti jovencita_-dijo mirándome a los ojos- _mejor entra a casa._

_Ok mamá_ – dije al mismo tiempo que me despedía de mi abu- _adiós abu gracias por todo._

_No hay de que mi niña_-dijo mientras subía al carro patrulla.

Cuando entre todos me saludaron bastante aliviados al verme, bueno todos excepto papá que estaba cerca el televisor, la verdad no quería acercarme, me daba un poco de miedo ¿y a quién no? Estaba furioso.

_Nes, pequeña ¿qué paso?- _me dijo mi abue Esme mientras me abrazaba-

_Mamá_- dijo mi papá mientras me miraba- _deja de abrazarla y concentirla ¿acaso no te das cuenta que ese es el problema de Renesme? su engreimiento_

_Edward- _mi abue miro a papa- _la nilña la esta pasando mal no escuchaste a Charlie- _mi papá solo rodo los ojos me miro y me dijo- _no me me vas a saludar_

_Hola Papi_- dije tímidamente-_ lamento mucho haberme ido así..-_ iba a seguir pero me interrumpió.

_Renessme- _dijo tratando de sonar más calmado-_ ya sabemos lo que ha ocurrido y entiendo que hayas querido estar sola ¿pero te imaginas como ha estado de preocupada tu mamá?_

_Lo sé papá y la verdad lo siento mucho_ – dije mirando a todos- _de verdad quería estar sola actué por puro impulso._

_Bueno Nessie_ - dijo ya bastante calmado-_ creo que entendemos que has tenido un mal día mejor ve a dormir_ _a menos claro está que quieras decirle algo a tu mamá_

_Eh. ..bueno mami yo quiero pedirte ..- no sabía bien que decirle._

_Bueno Renesseme_ - dijo aparentando molestia- _anda a dormir mañana hablaremos._

_Mami_- me abalancé a ella entre sollosos- _disculpame pero...-_ me interrumpió

_Mi niña_ - dijo mientras secaba mis lagrimas- _entiendo lo que te pasa pero no me lo vuelvas hacer casi me muero_- dijo entre risa- _y lo hubiera hecho de haber podido._

_Lo se_- dije avergonzada- _pero necesitaba pensar no queria estar en casa_

_Esta bien mejor anda a dormir-_ me dijo pues la verdad estaba bostezando

_Ok, hasta mañana dije a todos._

Mientras iba a mi habitación, pensaba que era lo que mi familia pensaba de lo sucedido, de la nueva parejita de la Push "LEAH Y JACOB", entre a mi casa y me asusté, pues vi una sombra, estuve a punto de voltear y salir corriendo cuando me di cuenta de quién era.

_Renemesse Cullen, tenemos que hablar._

**Buenoo chicas aca les dejo otro capi espero que les guste...=)...de antemano agradezco sus review..=D...**


	6. Chapter 6 La ¿Verdad?

La Verdad

Era un total descaro que se apareciera en mi casa ¿acaso tenía algo que decirme?, creo que no era imposible.

¿Leah?, que quieres, ¿Qué haces aquí?– dije bastante ofuscada que venía hacer ella a mi casa

Renemesse, solo escúchame quiero explicarte las cosas

Qué eso tiene alguna explicación- bufé

Si, aunque no sé si me creas- se quedó callada por un segundo- la verdad es que me he imprimado de Jacob Black y sabes bien que eso no se puede evitar, todo es mi culpa.

Pretendes que ¿te crea eso?, es lo más tonto que he oído y si ya no tienes más que decir puedes retirarte – de verdad con todo lo dicho solo me enfureció más que tan tonta creía que era.

Pues es verdad tu sabes qué..- la interrumpí

Mira, yo sé cómo es lo de la imprimación y eso se da LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE VEZ A LA persona a la cual imprimantas.

Eso es solo es con los licántropos HOMBRES, en mi caso es algo diferente, ni los ancianos saben bien que es.

Yo.- estaba muy confundida ¿era posible? Todo era posible en mi mundo-no sé ..Leah mejor vete

En ese momento, entro Jacob y fulminó con la mirada a Leah eso me hizo pensar mucho pero no sabía qué hacer ¿tenía que botar a Jacob? ¿Salir corriendo? Lo único que sabía es que estaba muy confundida, y necesitaba pensar si lo dicho pro Leah era cierto.

Leah es mejor que te vayas no has hecho mucho por un día- dijo con furia.

Jacob yo..- pero no dijo más solo se fue y desapareció por el bosque.

Nessie ..-empezó hablar algo derrotado- lo que te dijo Leah es verdad..sé que es algo difícil de creer pero nunca antes había habido una mujer lobo.

Jacob la verdad estoy muy confundida, no sé qué creer- la verdad ahora que lo pensaba bien podía ser verdad aunque no lo sabía.

Ness, si quieres anda habla con los ancianos dime ¿Qué debo hacer para que me creas?

Jake yo..necesito pensarlo..porque qué tal si te creo ¿Qué va a pasar con Leah?

Renemesse Carlie Cullen Swan yo solo sé una cosa que TE AMO y siempre te voy a amar.

Me quede ahí parada como una tonta era la primera vez que Jacob me decía algo así, o sea no significaba que recién lo sintiera solo que nunca me lo había dicho así tan claro. No podía creerlo ¿cómo me decía eso ahora? ¿Qué debía hacer? Porque si se trataba de lo qué quería hacer eso era fácil quería colgarme de su cuello y nunca más soltarlo.

Ness, no me tienes que decir nada entiendo si estas confundida y no me quieres volver a hablar pero de verdad lo de Leah es algo que nunca se ha dado MALDITA SEA – gritó- no puedo creer te vaya a perder por lo que soy – comenzó a temblar parecía fuera de control-es mejor que me vaya.

Jake estaba caminando hacia la puerta, y yo seguía sin saber que decidir: ¿era posible que Leah se haya imprimado de Jacob?, todo era tan confuso y estaba este impulso de correr hacia el ¿qué debía hacer?

**bueno gracias a todas (os) que esten leyendo mi fic y que les guste!!! yo sé que más de una esta odiando a Jake!!! pero weeenoo px..no es del todo su culpa!!! ..en fin....cuidense muxiisimoo!!!! =)...**


	7. Chapter 7 RECONCILIACIÓN

Reconciliación

No sé si era el hecho que me haya casi gritado que me amaba o que de verdad lo extrañaba odiaba estar lejos de él no estaba segura solo sabía que sin pensarlo dos veces corrí hacia él.

Jake-grité- no te vayas-dije colgándome de su cuello

Nes, mi amor – me dijo- no llores por favor

Ay Jake – dije entre sollozos- que se supone ¿qué deba hacer ahora? Tú vas a seguir en la manada con Leah y todo se va a complicar.

Lo sé pequeña pero si quieres ahorita mismo vamos a La Push y hablas tu mismo con el abuelo de Quil, lo que quieras solo con tal de que me creas y me disculpes

Jake, necesito pensar ¿ok?, te creo sí pero no sé como deba tomar las cosas, con respecto a Leah.

Quieres que te de un tiempo, ¿me voy?

No -grite- no te das cuenta que no puedo estar sin ti.

De verdad no puedes estar sin mí- dijo con tono de suficiencia.

Ya Jake tampoco creas que- no puede terminar porque me besó..nuestro primer beso el más lindo de todos, algo mágico y dulce.

Estaba tan feliz de que Jake si me quisiera de que me AMARA tanto como yo a él. Todo iba tan bien hasta que.

Ujum, interrumpo algo – dijo mi papá con cara de pocos amigos-

Eh..hola Edward, Bella ¿cómo están?- dijo Jake como si nada-

Bien Jake- dijo mi mamá con una sonrisa, mientras mi papá la fulminaba con la mirada

Bueno Jacob, creo que es hora de que te vayas ya pudiste hablar con Nesie ¿no?

Ay Edward pero acabamos de reconciliarnos no puedo quedarme un poco más – él sonrió.

Amor..este Jake – dije totalmente sonrojada- mejor seguimos hablando mañana ¿te parece?

Ok mañana te vengo a ver amorcito – dijo Jake sabía que eso molestaba mucho a papá- adicito suegritos- se despidió de mis papás mientras salía y desaparecía por el bosque.

Bueno ya es hora de ir a dormir – dijo mi papá, estaba ¿enfadado? No lo sé pero algo hizo que mi mamá y yo riéramos mucho- que les causa tanta risa acaso he dicho un chiste.

Ay Edward – dijo mi mamá aun riendo- si vieras tu actitud también reirías, solo has visto a tu hija dándose un beso con su novio.

Bella por favor no quiero hablar de eso y Nessie anda a descansar.

Ya papi me voy – dije poniendo los ojos en blanco- hasta mañana.

Y no se te ocurra hacer nada tonto, como ir al bosque en el cual sigue Jacob, yo lo sé todo- es que Jake seguía ahí ESPERÁNDOME no lo sabía-

Edward, por favor vamos a nuestra habitación mejor y deja de molestar a la niña- mi papá solo la miro y caminó hacia su habitación.

Estaba caminando hacia mi habitación cuando, sentí que mi mami me abrazaba y así entramos juntas a mi habitación.

Que tal todo hijita, ¿ya estas mejor?

La verdad no sé mamá ¿qué va a pasar ahora? ¿Leah está imprimada de Jacob?

Eso es cierto, por lo menos eso cree ella y los ancianos no saben al cien por ciento si sea verdad pero hay una posibilidad bastante alta de que sea así.

Pues mucho peor ¿qué se supone que deba hacer?

Lo único que debes hacer es tomártelo con calma, ¿acaso Jake no te quiere? ¿eso te tiene mal? ¿desconfías de él?

No mami, Jake me quiere y muchísimo estoy muy feliz

Entonces hijita entre los dos resolverán lo de Leah, ella lo entenderá si esta imprimada de Jake solo lo querrá verlo feliz, pero mejor dime ¿qué tal estuvo el beso? – me puse súper roja cuando lo mencionó

Pues…eh…estuvo bien más que bien hay mami estuvo tan mágico fue de lo mejor

Ay pequeña estoy tan feliz de verte tan enamorada.

Pero mami, papá no estaba muy contento ¿verdad?

No te preocupes pequeñita, lo de tu papá es lo que le pasa a todos los padres está un poquito…CELOSO- las dos empezamos a reír mucho- pero ya se le pasará no te preocupe

Eso espero-bostecé- sino no podría soportarlo

Mejor duerme hijita, hasta mañana-dijo mientras se iba de mi habitación

Cuando mi mamá se fue cerré los ojos y caí en sueño profundo, la verdad no sé en qué momento me dormí, lo único que recuerdo es despertarme por un ruido inesperado ¿quién era? ¿Papá?

Lo siento Nessie, no quise despertarte –dijo.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**K tal chicas(os)'' TODO BIEN ESPERO K LES GUSTE ESTE CAPI!! AHORA TENDRE MÁS TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR PORK YA SALÍ DE VAKCIONES..=) AHORA PODRE ACTUALIZAR TODOS LOS DÍAS..=)...**

**WENO COMO SIEMPRE ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOSS..PARA SABER SI VA BIEN O NO EL FIC!! ACEPTO CRITIKS..Y SUGERENCIAS..ADIOSS**


	8. Chapter 8 Salida con Nahum

SALIDA CON NAHUM

Era extraño ver a mi papi, ¿Qué hacía en mi cuarto? No lo sé, pero luego me di cuenta que seguía durmiendo pues cuando me tocaron la mejilla lo que sentí fue algo cálido y eso de seguro no era mi papá.

Nahum- dije bastante asombrada- ¿Qué haces acá?

Sí, soy yo lo siento Nes no quise despertarte solo quería saber ¿cómo estabas?

Bueno yo bien, gracias Nahum, pero ¿por dónde has entrado?

Por la ventana- era de suponerse-lamento haber entrado así

No te preocupes- dije mientras me sentaba- mejor dime qué hiciste desde que llegaste a casa

Bueno, Alice vio mi pequeña maleta y..- puso una cara de haber sufrido tortura china- se le dio por comprar

Oh no cuanto lo siento- en verdad lo sentía con tía Alice siempre era algo pesado ir de compras- te prometo que mañana la pasarás mejor ¿Qué te parece si vamos a Port Angels?

¿Qué? – dijo con los ojos como plato- más compras o no por favor Nessie

No no no – dije entre carcajadas- iremos a cualquier sitio menos de compras te lo prometo

Ah – suspiro de alivio- bueno en ese caso que tal si vamos a comer helados y me cuentas como te ha ido estos meses que no nos hemos visto.

Sería genial, hay Nahum de verdad me encanta estés en casa.

Jaja, vendre más seguido si es que me extrañas tanto, ¿eso no pone celoso al cabezotas de tu novio?

Ay Nahum, obvio que te extraño eres el único que no me trata como una niña sabes lo frustrante que es ¿verdad?

Bueno si se a lo que te refieres pero, tu sabes que lo hacen porque te quieres

Si losé, pero igual – dije mientras se me cerraban los ojos.

Entonces mejor me voy paraqué descanses, nos vemos en unas cuantas horas.

Ok nos vemos.

A la mañana siguiente, me levante muy temprano tenía que compensar al pobre Nahum por un día entero de compras con Alice, si de verdad pobre.

Buenos días – dije en cuento llegue a la casa grande- ¿cómo están?

Estas de muy buen humor Nessie- dijo Rose- te arreglaste con el ¿chucho?

Tía por favor, no comiences…mejor dime donde está Nahum

Jaja – dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco- está bien no dije nada, uhmm pues Nahum debe estar en la cocina con Esme .

Hola Nes ¡llegaste temprano!

Oh, tengo que compensarte por no haber estado ayer y que mi adorable tía te llevara de compras.

Renemesse, te escuche te escuche – dijo Alice

Hay tía no te enojes te prometo que iremos un día de estos de compras te lo prometo.

Si, como no eres igual que tu madre nunca le gusta ir de compras.

No de verdad te lo prometo.

Bueno en ese caso- me dijo con una media sonrisa- iremos un día de esto.

Ok, eh..Nahum – dije mientras me acercaba a él- vamos

Nes, ¿podemos ir de caza antes?

Oh, está bien..¿una carrera? Te apuesto a que ganaré

Eso lo veremos – dijo mientras salía corriendo- lo veremos

Eso es trampa es trampa – grité mientras lo seguía- TRAMPOSO

En cuanto llegamos al bosque vimos un ciervo al cual obviamente yo trate de atrapar antes que Nahum, y lo conseguí. Pasar tiempo con Nahum me gustaba mucho era divertido y tener un amigo como él era realmente bueno.

Viste – le dije a Nahum- aunque hiciste tyrampa conseguí ganarte tuve la mejor presa

Te dejé ganar que es distinto- me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

No eres un mentiroso, lo que pasa es que no te guste que te gane – le saque la lengua.

Jajaj si como no dijo – mientras se acercaba- pero soy mucho más fuerte que tú

Eso tampoco ya verás – me acerqué a él y lo tiré al suelo, pero me llevo con él y caímos juntos.

Estamos riendo cuando, sentí un ruido extraño, alguien estaba acercándose, y obviamente sabia quien era, lo había olvidado por completo Jake vendría a buscarme para pasar el día juntos.

Interrumpo algo- dijo Jake bastante serio, ¿estaba molesto? O peor aún ¿celoso? No verdad era imposible.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**K tal xiks gracias x sus rewies...me enknta saber k les gusta...wenoo para las k..=) wii kieren k Leah no sufra pyues ya veran más adelante no sufrirá tanto se los aseguroo**

**al principio mi idea era otra pero mientras escribia eol fic..se me ocurrió otra..wiii wenoo espro sus rewies.. lkm (las kieo muxo)**


	9. Chapter 9 celos de Lobo

CELOS DE LOBO

No para nada – dijo Nahum – ¿qué tal Jacke? – y le dio un golpecito como saludándolo.

Hola Nessie – se dirigió a mí, ignorando a Nahum, cosa que me molesto, aparte no estábamos haciendo nada - vine por ti, quedamos en salir hoy.

Hola Jacke, ¿que no saludas a Nahum? – dije un poco incomoda, después de todo Nahum era nuestra visita.

Hola Nahum- dijo Jacke fastidiado.

El ambiente se torno incomodo, necesitaba al tío Jasper en ese momento, Jacke fulminaba con la mirada a Nahum, y el pobre no había hecho nada, era yo la que había olvidado que Jacke venía, era yo la que quería pasar el día con mi amigo, después de todo no lo veía seguido y me sentía bien a su lado.

Nessie, amor, nos vamos, tenemos una conversación pendiente ¿a dónde quieres ir?

Jake, hoy no vamos a poder hablar, quede con Nahum en ir de compras – le mentí, en realidad era obvio que no íbamos de compras pero tampoco le iba a decir que iba a comer un helado, y a pasar el día con Nahum, creo que eso hubiera empeorado las cosas. Entonces Nahum me interrumpió

Ness si tienes que ir con Jacob, no hay problema, podemos ir de compras después – la verdad no sonó tan convincente sobre todo lo de ir de compras.

Jake, lo siento se que quedamos en salir hoy, pero no va a poder ser, de verdad Nahum recién llegó y …

Nessie- dijo Nahum- mejor me voy a la casa, voy a estar allá, ya sabes que por mí no hay problema, igual me voy en unos días lo dejamos para mañana. Nos vemos Jacob.

Mire a Jacob, aunque que quería estar con él, moría por besarlo, abrazarlo, me daba rabia su cara de pocos amigos, de CELOSO, que acaso tenía derecho a estarlo, yo no había estado haciendo nada malo, en cambio el, si se estaba besando con Leah, ¿ porqué estaba recordando eso? es que acaso tengo algo de resentimiento, la situación es muy confusa, sé que no puedo estar lejos de él, pero Leah siempre va a estar ahí, seguirá siendo parte de la manada de Jake, en ese momento Jacob interrumpió mis pensamientos.

¿Qué pasa Nessie? ¿Estás molesta? Amorcito, no quise ser descortés con Nahum, pero me dio un poquito de celos el verlos juntos- me dijo mientras se acercaba para abrazarme, y lo hizo con tal fuerza que yo no me resistí, y es que el ya sabía que lo amaba, pero estaba confundida y él lo noto.- ¿Renesme que tienes?

Nada Jake, solo que me de verdad me molestó tu actitud con Nahum no sabía que se llevaban mal.

No es eso, solo que no me gusta que nadie se te acerque así ni siquiera Nahum

Jake tu actitud me molesta de verdad, Nahum y yo no estábamos haciendo nada malo ¿acaso nos estábamos besándonos? – dije en tono sarcástico, sabía que no era lo correcto pero la rabia podía más.

¿Qué? – dijo Jake asombrado- ¿pensé que me habías perdonado?

Y lo hice Jake, te creo, es solo que estoy confundida ya te lo dije ayer, tu vas a seguir en la manada y ella también y no sé cómo tomar las cosas, no quiero que estés cerca de ella- eso sonó muy posesivo incluso saliendo de mi- la verdad es que yo.

Me interrumpió con un beso. Pero esta vez fue raro no fue tan mágico, sentí que lo que él quería era callar esos pensamientos, sólo eso, y yo necesitaba pensar, por lo cual lo aparte.

¿Qué pasa amor?- dijo en tono muy preocupado y con sus ojos muy tristes - ¿Te perdí verdad? Es eso ¿verdad?.

No Jake, no es eso solo que el hecho que te haya perdonado no significa que no me sienta confundida, ¿puedes entenderme?.

Sé que todo es muy confuso Nes, creo que necesitas más tiempo no fue buena idea de mi parte ir a buscarte de esa forma anoche, te dejaré tranquila para que puedas pensar, yo te entenderé lo que decidas, a veces por mucho amor que haya algunas cosas no sé pueden olvidar ¿verdad? – me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente y se disponía a correr

Jake yo..- era muy tarde, el ya se había ido pero en algo tenía razón hay algunas cosas difíciles de olvidar por mucho amor que haya, ¿estoy dispuesta a superar las cosas?

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**K tal xiks les gusto el capitulo?? espero que bien yo disfrute muxo escribiendolo!! gracias..x sus comentariiioss...y xfass..diganle a los k conoceenn k lean mi fic..='( xq creo k no muxooss..lo leennnn...tengo pocos comentariios**


	10. Chapter 10 Recuerdos de Jacob

RECUERDOS DE JACOB

Jacob Pov

Que podía hacer, tenía que dejar pensar a mi Nessie, aunque eso significara que ya no estuviéramos juntos, ¿qué más podía hacer? Era lo menos que podía hacer por mi pequeña, en pocos momentos me molestaba ser lo que soy, pero cuando recordaba el beso con LEAH, como la detestaba.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Quería ver a Nes, no la veía desde el incidente con la rubita y la extrañaba, cuando estaba a punto de salir a buscarla a casa de Clarie que era seguramente donde estaba, Leah me llama para que habláramos algo muy importante sobre la manada._

_- Hola Jake- dijo Leah- disculpa que te haya importunado cuando estabas a punto de ir a la casa de los chupasangres a hacer de perrito faldero_

_Basta Leah, no te metas en mis cosas si te deje entrar a mi manada fue con la condición que me dejaras en paz ese fue el trato ¿verdad?- le recordé._

_Ah claro eso fue antes de que te ¿enamoraras? De la hija de los chupasangres- dijo en tono despectivo, como odiaba que se expresara así de mi Nessie..o de su familia._

_Basta Leah Clearwether- dije en ese tono de alfa que no me gustaba usar_

_¿Es una orden? Lobo alfa- como me sacaba de mis casilla- si es así no digo más._

_No te lo digo como alfa de la manada, te lo digo como novio de Nessie ¿ok? Y mejor dime que es lo que querías decirme._

_Ok Jake eso no es fácil de decir yo..- dijo con voz entrecortada_

_Vamos Leah habla de una vez, que puede ser tan difícil_

_¡ESTOY IMPRIMADA DE TI JACOB BLACK!- dicho esto me besó de sorpresa y no supe que hacer._

_En ese instante me quede atontadisímo quería quitármela de encima pero escuché la voz de mi niña gritando: JACOB BLACK, la quise perseguir pero ella se me perdió en el bosque no quería hablar conmigo eso era seguro."_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

En cuanto recordé eso me dolió que Nessie no pudiera perdonar el estúpido beso de Leah, en que maldita hora se imprimó de mi, ¿porqué hacerme eso?, en ese instante aunque no era lo correcto y se lo había prometido se me dio por regresar, buscar a Nessie decirle y si era necesario de mostrarle que de cualquier manera podíamos superar ese estúpido incidente entre los dos, tenía que decirle una vez más que sin ella yo no era nada. Así que sin pensarlo ya estaba de vuelta en el bosque y cuando llegué.

Nessie, Nessie…- grité


	11. Chapter 11 Desiciones

DECISIONES

Nessie POV

En cuanto Jake se fue me quede en el bosque no quería ir a casa aún, necesitaba pensar, ¿había hecho bien? Dejándolo ir, sería capaz él de dejarme así, de no luchar de verdad esta situación no tenía solución estaba hecha un lío una parte de mí decía que no podría que era mejor dejarlo ir, pero otra decía que si lo iba a superar pero lo tendríamos que hacer juntos ¿a qué parte le debería hacer caso?, en ese momento escuche la voz de Nahum.

Nes ¿estás bien? – estaba preocupado - te ves un poco pálida

Estoy bien, no te preocupes

Vamos Nes me vas a mentir- dijo enarcando una ceja- dime ¿qué pasó?

La verdad estoy muy confundida no sé cómo olvidar toda esta situación- en ese instante se me vino a la mente el beso que Jake y Leah, esa imagen se me dio vueltas en la cabeza y no recuerdo más solo que escuche la voz de Jake.

Nessie, Nessie- grito Jake-

Nahum POV

Cuando trataba de reanimar a Nessie, escuché que alguien se acercaba y escuche los gritos de Jacob ¿pero no se supone que le daría un tiempo? ¿No puede cumplir sus propias promesas?

¿Qué le hiciste Nahum? ¿qué le paso?- dijo Jake totalmente exaltado

Yo- dije enarcando una ceja- nada, estábamos conversando cuando se desmayo estaba un poco pálida cuando vine a buscarla no sé creo que toda esta situación la esta hiriendo demasiado ¿no crees?

Si lo sé, pero ¿qué puedo hacer Nahum? Yo la amo y no la quiero perder por eso regresé.

Jake, claro que eso lo sé cabezotas y aunque este bastante confundida ella también te ama, solo que no sabe como tomar lo de Leah digo ella siempre estará cerca de ti- por lo menos eso me había dicho Nes.

Lo sé todo esto es muy confuso también para mi ¿cómo será tener los pensamientos de Leah en mi cabeza?

No lo sé- escuche un ruido que venían de la casa seguro que todos venían a ver a Nes- Jake tratemos de llevar a Nes a la casa ¿sí? – en ese instante llego Edward

Jacob Black ¿Qué le hiciste a mi pequeña?- los ojos de Edward estaban rojos de la ira- mejor dame una buena explicación si no quieres que te mate en este instante.

Edward yo no sé regrese y ella…- Jake no sabía que decir ya Edward estaba encima de él

Pápa – dijo que Nes que ya estaba despertando- No papá suelta a Jake- trato de levantarse y yo la ayudé.

Nes pequeña – le dijo Edward- vamos a casa a que te vea Carlie

No papá, estoy bien o es necesario que me vea el abu

Nessie – dijo Jake pero no puedo terminar pues edawr lo interrumpió..

Tu chucho es mejor que te largues

Pápá- protesto Nes- deja…

No Nessie, Edward tiene razón mejor me voy y cumplo mi promesa, pero solo recuerda que te amo ¿ok?

Jake dejame..- era muy tarde el cabezotas ya se había ido, Nes quiso perseguirlo pero Edward lo impidió.

Vamos a que te revise Carlie.

Ya en la casa Nes se recostó en el sofá y Bella tan preocupada como siempre no se alejó de ella ni un segundo. Carlie había dicho que todo era por tensión que debía descansar y que todo estaría bien no había porque alarmarse.

Nessi POV

El abu había dicho que estaba bien no entiendo porque aún me tenían metida en mi habitación no dejaban que hiciera nada ni siquiera visitar al abu Charlie como me molestaba eso, ok en realidad quería ir a la Push.

No te preocupes Jake sabe que estas bien – dijo Nahum que estaba en la puerta de mi habitación - solo te está dejando pensar

Nahum- dije- me asustaste, pero ¿cómo sabes de Jake? Papá no lo deja acercarse i a 100 metro ¿no?

Jajaja – bufó- tu lobo cabezotas viene todas las tardes pero como quiere cumplir su promesa habla conmigo y me pregunta por ti.

Jake – suspire- ¿Cómo está el?

Bueno preocupado, triste pero igual de terco por eso no te aseguro si se aguante otra semana sin verte.

Cuando Nahum, me dijo como estaba Jake no lo pensé dos veces tenía ya una decisión tomada y lo iba a hacer tenía que hacerlo porque yo amaba a Jake.

Nahum – dije- me harías un favor..

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Lamento muchisimo!! la demora kn el fic!! buuu..he tenido problemas kn la inspiración!!! pro weno lo weno es k..=)..ksi esta terminado..noc si kieran que suba ya todo lo k tengo de un porraso!!! ( hoy x lo mnos subiré 4!!)..o poco a poco!!!..avisenme..shii???**


	12. Chapter 12 Enfrentamiento

Enfrentamiento

Nessie POV

No no no claro que No – dijo Nahum- ¿quieres que tu padre me asesine verdad?

Nahum, papá no te dirá nada te lo prometo – le dije – necesito hablar con Jake

Eres un tramposa te pones igual que Alice así no puedo decir no – me dijo fingiendo enojarse- te cubro pero como que no vuelvas en 1 hora no me hago responsable.

Gracias Nahum eres el mejor – le dije

Ya había tenido tiempo suficiente de pensar las cosas y iba a arreglar todo este asunto tenía que dejarme de tonterías ¿verdad?, Jake era mío.

Jacob POV

Estaba muy preocupado, no veía a Nes hacia 1 semana ¿ya habría pensado en lo nuestro? ¿ podría olvidar todo el asunto de Leah?, si no lo hacía no podía culparla por sobre todo yo quiero su bienestar. A quien quiero engañar no aguanto más.

Necesito ir a verla no aguanto más – grite en la sala

A tu linda semichupasangre- dijo Leah- que acaso no te das cuenta si no te ha venido a ver es por algo ¿no crees?

Qué Te pasa Leah lárgate – le dije bastante ofuscado- lárgate

Vamos Jake en el fondo sabes que tu noviecita jamás entera, no te ama como tú a ella

Basta Leah vete si no quieres que te saque a patadas – le dije aunque en algo tenia razón si Nes no había venido era porque no me iba a entender y no la podía culpar ¿la había perdido?

Hazlo aunque sabes que es verdad Jacob, ¿te duele? Pero es verdad porque no te olvidas de la ella ok sé que eso es imposible pero detesto verte sufrir así, y por ella es igualita a la madre.

…- no aguante más me olvide de toda la tolerancia y la empuje- lárgate, largaté

Jacob – dijo –no me voy hasta que salgas aunque sea a darte una vuelta basta de ser MASOQUISTA

Leah, basta no quiero – decía mientras terca como siempre me empujaba fuera de la casa

Nessie POV

Mientras estaba corriendo, iba pensando en todo lo que iba a decirle tenia tanto por decir cuando estaba llegando los vi juntos ¿otra vez? Que hacia ella en su casa, igual me acerqué.

Interrumpo ¿algo?- dije en un tono normal- porque si es así me voy

Noo- grito Jake- Nes Leah ya se iba

Así y ¿Qué vino hacer? – dije bastante celosa

Pues vine a sacarlo de estas paredes- me dijo retándome- porque ha estado aquí una semana entera ¿sabes? Sin hacer nada

Ah que buena ¿amiga? Eres Leah-le dije

Mira Cullen solo vine de buena gente el masoquista no salía con nadie y todo por tu culpa

Basta Leah lárgate – le dijo Jake- necesito hablar con Nes

No me cae muy bien que ella esté aquí tengo un par de cosas que decirle- dije muy segura de mí mientras Jake me miraba sorprendido.

Dime – me dijo Leah- ¿qué es lo que me tienes que decir?

Pues que te quiero bien lejos de mi novio, ya sé que están en la misma manada pero mientras no sea cosas de la manada aléjate de Jake ¿ok?- dije claramente

Leah solo me miró y se dio media vuelta no dijo ninguna palabra, eso significaba ¿que le había quedado claro? Eso espero.

Nes- me dijo Jake- que fue todo eso significa que puedes olvidar todo.

Mira Jacob Black – le dije- ahora tu y yo pondremos las cosas en claro.

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Uyyy Ness saco su kracter en este capi!!..( la verdad andaba muy enojada creom k eso aiudo!! jajaj)...¿como te kdo el ojo Leah?!!**

**Chicas..espero k les gusteee..el capitulo!! y como siempre les digo..diganle a sus amias..a su familia..a todos..xD k lean mi fic!!!**


	13. Chapter 13 Puntos claros

PUNTOS CLAROS

JAKE POV

Nes estaba aquí conmigo, eso significaba algo definitivamente ¿se olvidaría de todo? ¿Lo habría superado? ahora solo me tocaba escuchar.

Mira Jacob Black – me dijo con esa vocecita tan dulce- ahora tú y yo pondremos las cosas en claro.

Si ..dime..- dije aún asombrado pero la actitud de Nes

Tú beso con Leah, me dolió y mucho y no me importa quién lo comenzó – me dijo ¿es qué acaso venía a decirme adiós?- pero lo que siento por ti es mucho más fuerte y creo que entre los dos podemos superarlo ¿no? – me dijo mirándome con esos ojos chocolate que tanto amo.

Claro Nes claro – le dije mientras me acercaba a besarla pero ella me alejó- ¿qué pasa?

¡Qué pasa!, pues que aún no termino de hablar- me dijo seriamente- tengo que poner unas cuantas cosas en claro.

Dime lo que quieres..- le dije si ella me lo pedía yo se lo daría

Pues, quiero que estés lejos de Leah, se que estás con ella en la manada pero solo en lo que respecta a eso después te quiero bien lejos de ella ¿ok?

Ok – dije con una gran sonrisa-

¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?

Tu actitud, tus celos aunque no me malinterpretes me encantan – le dije

Mira Jacob Black mejor no busques que me enoje Y me valla ¿ok?

No mi amor ya estuviste demasiado tiempo lejos de mí ni se te ocurra irte..te tengo secuestrada- le dije mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

Jake yo tampoco quiero irme- me dijo mientras me daba un beso- que tal si me quedo un rato más

Solo un rato – le dije- ¿por qué?

Pues porque tengo una hora…Nahum me está cubriendo

Renemesse – le dije- ¿te has escapado?

Vamos Jake fue por una buena causa ¿no es así? – en ese momento me abrazó- y acostúmbrate..porque voy a estar cerca de ti más que de costumbre, no quiero dejarte solo y que Leah se te acerque.

No lo hará – ella me miró con ojitos de desconfianza- te lo juro

Jake no me digas ..- pero la inturrumpí-

No mi amor te juro que no dejaré que se acerque

Por mí genial – me dijo con sus ojitos llenos de felicidad

De esa manera nos quedamos en la sala de mi casa, juntos y yo estaba tan feliz aunque claro que sabía que tenía que ganarme nuevamente su confianza lo sabía aunque ella no me lo dijiera, sin darnos cuenta, se pasaron las horas.

Jake – me dijo Nes bastante asustada- ¿qué hora es?

Pues son las 12 del día – le dije desperezándome- ¿porqué?

Oh oh alguien me va a matar – me dijo

LEAH POV

Que se habría creído esa semichupa - sangre, botarme de esa forma, yo solo quería ayudar a Jake.

No era posible, otra vez enamorada de un IMPOSIBLE de algo que no podía ser ya había experimentado eso antes con Sam y esa vez no había podido hacer nada pero esto es distinto yo no siento nada de afecto por esa chupasangre, y ¿qué tal si le demuestro a Jake que soy mejor que su semivampireza? Dicho esto me iba dirigiendo hacia la casa de Jake, pero en algo me asustó.

Hola- me dijo una voz algo familiar - ¿te asusté?

Un poco – y cuando me di vuelta estaba ahí el semivampiro amigo de Cullen- ¿Nahum?

Si Leah, soy yo.. yo..

No me digas – lo interrumpí- vienes a decirme que no moleste más a la niña Cullen

No, ¿porqué tendría que hacerlo? Ella se puede defender sola

Lo digo porque siempre alguien tiene que protegerla- eso era cierto y su amiguito no me iba a negar

Pues no – me dijo ¿molesto? No lo sé – solo vine a buscarla ¿sabes dónde está?

Pues donde crees niñito, donde Jake

Bueno gracias y por cierto no soy ningún niñito…NIÑA CLEARWETHER, soy mayor que tú ¿lo olvidas?

Yo..- pero no puede decirle nada, pues salió corriendo que se había creído ese semichusangre al dejarme con la palabra en la boca.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**K les pareció!!! el capi!! ..espero k les esten gustando!!! creo k voy a poner 4 de un porrazo!!..de verdad esperaré sus reviews!!...x los 4 kpis..abuu...**


	14. Chapter 14 ¡Alguien me quiere!

ALGUIEN ME QUIERE MATAR

NAHUM POV

No lo podía creer, esa Leah era realmente una PESADA..me hubiera quedado a PELEAR con ella de no ser que necesitaba encontrar a Nes..Dios su padre me iba a matar..de verdad que lo iba a hacer..

_FLASH BACK_

_No no no claro que No – dije- ¿quieres que tu padre me asesine verdad?_

_Nahum, papá no te dirá nada te lo prometo – eso cree ella – necesito hablar con Jake_

_Eres un tramposa te pones igual que Alice así no puedo decir no – pues si puso cara de puchero- te cubro pero como que no vuelvas en 1 hora no me hago responsable._

_Gracias Nahum eres el mejor – y mínimo ¿no? Me jugaba la vida en eso_

_Me había quedado pensando en una conversación con Nes, solo para que su padre no supiera que ella no estaba._

_Había pasado más de una hora y Nes no aparecía ¿Qué iba hacer si a Bella se le ocurría ir a verla? Y zas en ese instante_

_Nahum- me dijo la voz de Bella - ¿se fue a verlo verdad? _

_Shhh- le dije-shhh_

_¿Crees que no se enterará?- me miro con ojos de incredulidad- ya lo sabe y esta viniendo._

_ES MEJOR QUE VALLAS Y LA TRAIGAS SI NO QUIERES QUE TE PERSIGA HASTA SUD – AMÉRICA- grito Edward- TRAELA NAHUM Y DILE QUE ESTA VEZ LA AMARRARÉ A LA CAMA._

_Oh, mejor me voy mi vida corre peligro – le dije muy asustado a Bella- Nes me va a escuchar _

_Solo tráela, a Edward se le pasará- me dijo dulcemente- te lo prometo_

_FIN DEL FLHAS BACK_

De verdad Nes me iba a escuchar estuve a punto de ser perseguido por toda sud – América por su padre y solo por su culpa, pero la veradad ¿Quién le podía decir no a ella?

Llegue a la casa de Jacob, había ido una que otra vez cuando estaba de visita.

RENEMESSE CARLIE- grite- sal ahora mismo

¿Estoy metida en un buen lio? – me dijo mientras salía detrás de Jacob- ¿qué paso?

A tu primera pregunta si y no solo conmigo, y la segunda pues tu papá se dio cuenta y me quiere matar por tu bien y por el mío VAMONOS.

Ya tranquilo, fue culpa mía- me dijo Jacob- yo la llevo

No- grito Nes- mi papá puede matarte- aunque claro eso no era verdad

Si Jacob mejor me la llevo yo Edward no te quiere cerca de Nes ya sabes

Pero tengo que hablar con él- dijo el cabezotas- tiene que saber que yo no me voy a alejar de Nes

Esta muy molesto- le dije- la última vez que fuiste no te fue muy bien – le recordé Edward lo saco a patadas ja!

Pero..- Nes lo interrumpió

Pero nada amor deja que hable yo con mi papá ¿si?- le dijo con esa mirada – a parte entre mami y yo lo arreglamos ¿vale?

Pero mi pequeña – le dijo Jacob- yo quiero estar contigo

Jacob no servirás de mucha ayuda – le dije- es mejor que Nes lo resuelva

Si es mejor como dice Nahum

Ok, pero si no vuelves mañana te juro que no me importará nada e ire a buscarte – amenazó

Ay Jake – le dije Nes mientras le daba un beso- de acuerdo todo para que te quedes tranquilo, nos vemos mañana

Ok- dijo Jake no muy convencido- cuídala – me dijo

No te preocupes- le dije- vamos Nes apúrate – y así salimos corriendo

EDWARD POV

Esa niña, como me hace eso a mí y a su madre pero no bromeaba cuando le dije a Nahum que la iba a amarrar a la cama.

No quiero que este cerca de Jacob, no creo que el sea lo mejor para mi niña aunque Bella crea lo contrario.

Vamos amor – me dijo Bells- sabes que nada malo le va a pasar

No Bella, eso es justamente lo que no sé

Pero Edward esta con Jake- me refutó

Eso es justamente lo que me preocupa- oh claro que si- no quiero que Nessie venga llorado por culpa del chucho

Edward Jake no le hará daño- me dijo con esa mirada que me desarma- tu lo sabes

Mira..- pero no pude decir más ella ya me estaba besando y no me podía resistir

¿Qué decías?- me dijo

Que..- dije – no quiero a mi niña cerca del chucho y es mi última palabra

Edward Cullen- me dijo molesta – no los puedes separar

Isabella Cullen Swan- le dije- quiero lo mejor para mi niña

Y crees k yo no?- me dijo molesta- ¿acaso crees que arriesgaria a ser infeliuz a mi niña?

Bella- le dije se estaba enojando, pero en ese intante escuche..otros pensamientos..- la niña esta viniendo hablamos luego- ella solo me miro

Pero Edward- me refuto pero yo solo le dije

Entiende quiero lo mejor para mi niña- repetí

Uhmm eso es verdad- me dijo con esa vocecita- papi

Oh claro que señorita!!- le dije mirándola- pero primero tenemos que hablar.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hacer la ultima parte de este capi fue un poco dificil, no super dificil!!! xq uhmm..puxiss..escribir del punto de vista..de Edward es ksi imposibleee...**

**pero ¿que les pareció el capi?..¿les gusto?...¿creen k le falta algo? ya saben..dejenme..muxos reviews...**


	15. Chapter 15

15.- LA HORA DEL CASTIGO

NES POV  
OH, claro que estaba metida en un buen lio mi papa me lo hizo saber con solo una mirada que le podía decir nada ¿verdad?, lo único que se me ocurría era DEFENDER MI AMOR POR JAKE.  
- Bueno papa- le dije mientras me acercaba- sé que hice mal escapando pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Tú me tenias encerrada y si te decía que iba a hablar con Jake no..-papá me interrumpió  
- No te quiero cerca de Jacob y es mi última palabra- que es lo que decía que no me quería cerca de Jake oh no eso no- sé lo que piensas respecto a eso y por primera vez no me importa.  
- Ok entonces si sabes lo que pienso, sabes también que no me importa lo que pienses – dije muy segura de lo que hacía- te quiero papá pero no me voy a alejar de Jake y esa también es mi última palabra- me miro con ojos de incredulidad.  
- ¡QUÉ! Bueno señorita entraras a tu cuarto y no saldrás te amarrare a tu cama si es necesario  
- Papá por favor, sabes que eso no me detendrá no sé si me entiendas pero amo Jake – ok le dije a mi papá que amo a Jake, eso no podía ser bueno lo mire y tenía los ojos cerrados- Papá ¿estás bien?  
- Le dices tu mamá que fue a cazar  
- Papá yo…-pero ya no estaba  
- No te preocupes – dijo mi mamá- ya se le pasará simplemente es UN PAPÁ  
- Supongo ¿no? – dije no muy convencida  
- Si te lo aseguro – dijo dándome un abrazo- mejor ve donde Alice  
- Oh no compro ropa para mí ¿verdad?  
- Pues si y serás la Barbie de Alice  
- Genial- dije – eso significa tortura  
Estuve con tía Alice casi 3 horas no lo podía creer me compro de todo, zapatos, ¿vestidos? Cuando iba yo a usar vestidos y ropa muy sofisticada DEMASIADO para mi gusto, según tía Alice algún día la necesitaría no lo creo, luego de las largas horas de tortura me iba hacia mi casita, pero mientras bajaba me di cuenta que mi papá estaba ¿esperándome?  
- Nes – llamó papá- podemos hablar  
- Claro papi- dije cercándome hacia él-¿qué sucede?  
- Pues quiero ponerte un par de cosas en claro, no me gusta que estés con Jake y definitivamente ya no confío en el ¿no sé si sea bueno que sigas con él?, pero también sé que tan testaruda como tu mamá y no puedo hacer nada con lo que sientes así que puedes verte con Jake pero solo 3 veces por semana el resto tienes que pasarlo con la familia y tus amigos.  
- Ok – dije mientras lo abrazaba- vamos a casa- le dije tomandolo de la mano  
- Ah no señorita aun falta algo ¡TU CASTIGO!  
- Oh papá 3 horas con tía Alice ¿no es suficiente?  
- No, tu castigo será ir de compras con tu tía Alice – dijo maliciosamente  
- No ¿Por qué a mí?- dije haciéndole puchero  
NAHUM POV  
Cuando entre a la sala del jardín vi a mi mejor amiga haciendo puchero, por lo que escuche tenía de castigo ir con Alice de compras Dios sí que Edward era malo, cruel por no decir menos.  
- Hey Nahúm- me dijo Edward- tu también deberías recibir un castigo ¿eh?  
- Oh claro papi digo el me ayudo- no podía creer que mi amiga dijera eso- también merece castigo.  
- No gracias paso de verdad- dije muy asustado- no quiero terminar con ampollas en los pies tanto caminar..Alice corre de aquí para allá no de verdad PASO – puse mi cara de asustado.  
- Oí eso Nahúm – dijo Alice mientras bajaba las escaleras- y solo por eso irás de compras conmigo mañana -amenazo  
- No por favor Alice, el castigo es para Nes no para mí.  
- Ah claro y hablando de eso- dijo con cara muy seria- es acaso un castigo ir de compras conmigo..Edward Cullen me ofendes.  
- Lo siento pero no se me ocurrió mejor idea para este par- es que acaso Edward realmente quería castigarme no eso era más que un castigo =(-  
- Bueno castigo o no iremos de compras mañana- dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa- te vas a divertit mucho Nes te lo prometo.  
- Oh claro que si- dijo mi amiga dándome la más maquiavélica de las sonrisas- y Nahum también verdad.  
- No él no Esme quiere que se quede para que la ayude con el jardín- dijo Alice mirandome- ¿no tienes ningún problema verdad?  
- Oh no claro que no- dije con gran alivio- bueno me voy a dormir hasta mañana  
- Hasta mañana dijieron los tres.  
Mientras caminaba al cuarto no hacía más que pensar en la chica que encontré en la tarde LEAH, es muy guapa pero era igual de odiosa, no podía creer que tan mal me podía caer.


	16. Chapter 16

**La verdad de Leah**

**LEAH POV**

Entre a mi casa esa tarde como alma que lleva el diablo, pensando como ese chiquillo estúpido me podía dejar con la palabra en la boca ¿Qué se creía? ¿Superior a mí?, si era un simple semi-vampiro estaba estallando de la cólera.  
Ya entrada la noche, entro de repente alguien a mi habitación.

- Leah debemos hablar – me dijo Clarie  
- Mira Clarie – le dije- si vienes a defender a tu amiguita la semichupasangre no estoy de humor  
- Hey!- me dijo - ¿porqué estas tan molesta?  
- Nada no es nada ¿ok?- dije evidentemente molesta  
- Uyy que humorcito – dijo en tono divertido- pero no vine a hablar de Nes porque su nombre es Nessie.  
- Entonces ¿qué haces aquí? – le grite- no es que tengamos mucha que hablar  
- Pues si que tenemos que hablar mi querida, ya se te callo el teatrito.  
- ¿Ah? De que hablas- le dije- no entiendo Clarie  
- Pues que va hacer, ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir con tu engaño de la imprimación? - me miro como diciendo que era obvio-  
- Clarie yo.. no miento..yo..- dije tartamudeando  
- Vamos Leah no soy estúpida y mucho menos soy sorda no deberías dejar la puerta de tu cuarto abierta cuando te estás confesando con tu mamá- me dijo –  
- ¡QUÉ!- estaba pálida de la sorpresa- estabas esta mañana en mi casa  
- Pues si venía a reclamarte lo que le estabas haciendo a Nes y de pronto ZAS que te escucho hablando con tu mamá.  
- Y ¿porqué no se lo has dicho a tu amiguita?- le acusé- corre ve y díselo  
- No he tenido tiempo a parte ¿no es suficiente con saber que Jake nunca te corresponderá está enamorado de Nes?.  
- Ya Clarie cállate, ¿crees que no lo sé? Pero ¿qué querías que hiciera? Decirle a Jake "sabes que Jacob estoy enamorada de ti, dame una oportunidad"  
- Hubiera sido más honesto ¿sabes? – me dijo- en lugar de andar mintiendo ¿sabes que se lo contaré mañana a primera hora a Nes verdad?  
- Ya Clarie lárgate – dije empujándola- corre y dile a tu amiguita lo que sabes  
Y así se fue Clarie corriendo ¿qué más me podía pasar? ¿Qué más?, ya no lo soportaba más ya no, así que decidí ir al bosque por lo menos encontraría algo de paz y respuestas.

**NAHÚM POV**

Subí a la habitación pero por alguna extraña razón no podía dormir, simplemente no dejaba de pensar en Leah ¿qué hacia pensando en ella? Si era tan insoportable como piedra en el zapato, así que decidi ir al bosque ¿total no era tan tarde?, iba caminando cuando uy no la vi perfecto.

- Hey – que hacia porque simplemente no me iba- que haces  
- Vienes a buscar pelea a burlarte de mí – me dijo- solo déjame sola  
- Eso me gano por ir de buena gente – dije ácidamente- con alguien como tú  
- Tu ..tu..¿buena gente?- me miró con sus ojos negros profundos- si vienes solo a burlarte de mí.  
- No de verdad no lo iba hacer- dije sinceramente- solo que te vi un poquito contrariada  
- ¿Y eso a ti que más te da?  
- De verdad ERES IMPOSIBLE… pero eso me pasa por preocuparme por alguien como tú- dije bastante molesto  
- Nadie te dijo que te preocuparas semi-chupasangre – dijo crudamente  
- Hay definitivamente no hay peor cosa que una mujer loba-eso era absolutamente la verdad  
- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Que SOY LO PEOR SE HAY  
- Eso no lo dije yo – dije alzando la mano  
- Chiquillo ESTUPIDO, eres un Aggg- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba- no ni siquiera acá puedo estar en paz.- grito de lejos.  
Era muy divertido verla enojada y dejarla sin palabras, se veía tan bonita ¿qué? Un momento dije ¡BONITA! No eso no Leah es una ODIOSA si no era LINDA para nada  
- Así que te gusta- dijo Jasper al cual no había escuchado- INTERESANTE

* * *

**_En el anterior capitulo no les pedi disculpas ....por no haber actualizado lo siento de verdad a todas las personas que siguen este fic...( de verdad gracias por seguirlo)...bueno y como quiero disculparme...y ya tengo todo el fic completoo!! ahi! va todo por completo! .... _**


	17. Chapter 17

UNA SORPRESA

**NAHÚM POV**

GENIAL, realmente genial resulta que el único de la familia Cullen que puede percibir sentimientos era el que tenía que encontrarme pensando en LEAH…imposible como salgo de esto.  
- ¿A mí? ¿Gustarme quién?- dije lo más seguro que pude  
- Uhhmm- me observo- si no me lo dices por mí no hay problema ¿sabes?  
- Oh claro que no hay nada que decir – dije – no me gusta nadie  
- Aja- obviamente no me creía ¿qué tanto pudo haber visto? O ¿sentido?- supongo que lo dirás cuando estés listo.  
- Sabes a veces se te pega algunas malas costumbres de Alice- le dije- ¿espero que el de las compras no?- me bufé  
- Ya mejor anda a dormir- me miro- que bastante falta te hace.  
Y así me fui a acostar, y como se me hizo difícil conciliar el sueño ¿eh?, así que trate de pensar en que tenía que disfrutar un poco de tiempo con Nes aunque sea en la Push , digo Jake no iba a dejar sola ni un minuto a Nes.

**NESSIE POV**  
Día del castigo ¡GENIAL!...simplemente, mi padre era realmente cruel oh si muy cruel malo, ¿Qué clase de padre le hace eso a su única hija? ¿Me quieres matar? ¿Quieres que llegue tan cansada que no despierte en una semana?  
- Sería buena idea- dijo mi papá por obvias razones- un poco de descanso ¿no?  
- Oh si claro papá- le dije con mala cara- pero que tal si nos llevas tú- dije con puchero jamás me decía que no a eso- si papi  
- Nes.. la verdad es que..¿de verdad quieres?- lo sabía no me diría que no pero en eso  
- Lo siento Nes..creo que tu papá y yo nos quedaremos en casa- dijo mi madre con una mirada un poco..ok..bastante encendida ¡PERFECTO!- necesitamos un tiempo..- interrumpí  
- ¡BASTA! Entiendo no necesito más explicaciones pero si no regreso quedará en sus conciencias – salí de casa hacía la tortura del día.  
- Vamos Nes, se nos hace tarde- dijo mi tía Alice ¿tarde? Pero si ni siquiera eran las 9 de la mañana.  
- ¿Tarde tía Ali? Son las 8:30 sabes- dije rodando mis ojos  
- Si pero es tarde para mí- me dijo- te aseguro que te divertirás  
Todo el camino a Port Angels hablamos sobre lo de Leah y le dio mucho gusto que la pusiera en su lugar, realmente era con mi tía Alice con la que podía hablar todo lo que sentía, digo quiero mucho a mi mamá pero seguía siendo mi mamá ¿verdad?. En fin llegamos más rápido de lo que creí y bajamos me dirigía a una de las primeras tiendas cuando.  
- ¿A dónde vas?- me volteé y la mire con cara de no entender- es por acá – me indico  
- Pero Tía tu tienda favorita no está para este lado- le señalé Aramy  
- Exacto pero tú te vas para el otro lado- y señaló hacia ¿frutiland? No lo entendía hasta que lo vi ¿era posible?

* * *

**_Este capi es chiquito! =D!..ohh Nessie ...a quien habra visto?? jajaja un poco obvio verdad??..ya ni al casooo jajajja xD!!_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Consiguiendo una cita**

**Jake POV**

Estaba totalmente nervioso, eran las 8 de la noche y no sabía nada de mi Nes desde que Nahúm se la llevó de mi casa diciendo que el loco de Edward los iba a matar. No aguanté más y corrí hacía el bosque para buscar a mi vida, a mi Nes.

- Jacob- me dijo Bella sorprendida- Jake no es buena idea que estés acá ¿sabes no?  
- Lo siento Bella, pero necesito saber de Nes hablar con ella  
- Está hablando con Edward, mejor es que te vayas espera a que Nessie te busque- me dijo pero yo no estaba muy convencido.  
- No- dije firmemente- me quedo, la voy a esperar  
- Jake..- pero interrumpí a Bells  
- No Bella, me voy a quedar no entiendes que no puedo estar lejos de ella  
- Lo sé, créeme que lo sé pero hoy no es buena idea quizás mañana  
- No Bella entiende..no  
- Entiende Jacob, Edward necesita un tiempo con su hija  
- ¿Y yo Bella? También necesito tiempo con mi Nes  
- Tal vez mañana- me dijo – si no llega muy cansada  
- ¿cansada? A donde va a ir- pregunte bastante asustado  
- De compras con Alice- me dijo- es su castigo  
- ¿Cómo..?- pero ahí se me ocurrió algo- Bella, me haces un favor- le dije  
- ¿Qué pasa Jake?- me miró con cara resignación- ¿Qué quieres?  
- Algo muy sencillo- le dije- dile a Alice si puede salir hablar conmigo  
- ¿Y eso?- me dijo- ¿qué se te ha ocurrido?  
- Bella- pero ella me interrumpió  
- No Jacob Black si va hacer algo que tenga que ver con mi hija pues me lo dices  
- Ok- en eso tenía razón- solo quiero una "cita" normal con ella ¿es mucho pedir?- eso definitivamente no era mucho pedir  
- Jake,..-creo que me iba a ayudar- está bien, es más yo te ayudaré- dijo con una sonrisa cómplice

Y ahora estaba yo, esperando al amor de mi vida en Frutiland para desayunar la idea era tener una "cita normal" y así lo decidí. La idea de secuestrar a mi Nes casi todo el día me tenía emocionado ¿quién lo diría?, pero no lo podía negar Nes era mi mundo.

- Jake, Jake..- escuche gritar a mi mundo, a mi vida - ¿qué haces acá?- me dijo mientras me abrazaba  
- Pues vine a secuestrarte- le dije con una sonrisa- ¿te molesta? Si quieres puedes ir con Alice- me dio una mirada asesina  
- Claro que no..tonto me encanta la idea que me secuestres- me dijo con una sonrisa que tanto me gustaba  
- Bueno entones ¿desayunamos? – dije, mientras corría la silla para que se sentará como todo un caballero- un jugo, algo de fruta total estamos en "FRUTILAND"  
- Amor- me dijo- ¿de qué se trata esto?  
- No puedo tener una cita con mi novia- en el momento que dije eso sus ojos se llenaron de emoción  
- Oh Jake ¿va en serio?- me dijo  
- Claro mi amor- la miré a sus profundos ojos mi Nes era perfecta

Así desayunamos ella pidió, un jugo de naranja y fruta picada y yo un jugo de piña con un sándwich. Para cuando terminamos el desayuno eran las 10 a.m, quería hacer tantas cosas llevarla al parque a dar un paseo en bote mil cosas todo para ella.


	19. Chapter 19: La feria

**En la feria**

**Nessie POV**

Estaba en una cita con mi novio era grandioso, era realmente dulce y solo me quería a mi lindo ¿verdad?. Por la emoción no me había percatado pero Jake estaba muy bien vestido, llevaba unos jeans oscuros, una camisa blanca y unas zapatillas, totalmente casual pero endemoniadamente guapo, seguramente eso era obra de mi tía Alice debía agradecérselo.

- Y ahora ¿qué sigue? – le pregunté- o solo era desayuno-hice puchero  
- Claro que no- bufó- ¿te parece si damos un paseo?  
- ¿Un paseo? ¿ a dónde?  
- No te lo puedo decir HOY todo será sorpresa  
- Pero Jake no me gustan las sorpresas- le dije haciéndome la enojada  
- Vamos amor-me dijo con un brillo en sus ojos- no te pongas difícil  
- Está bien amor- no le podía decir otra cosa-

Fuimos hasta el garaje del centro comercial, Jake me abrió la puerta de su wolvagen , como todo un caballero, y manejó unos 10 minutos, íbamos tomados de la mano y yo estaba tan feliz.

- Jake ¿no me vas a decir a donde vamos? ¿una pista?- le dije  
- Solo te puedo decir algo- me dijo con una sonrisita- que te vas a divertir  
- Dale Jake-le dije- una pequeña pista  
- Una pista- me miro incrédulo- pues veamos qué tal si miras al frente- me dijo señalándome con su mentón.  
- Oh- fue lo único que pude decir  
- ¿No te gusto?¿ quieres ir a otro lado?- me dijo muy preocupado  
- No es eso Jake..es genial ¿una feria? ¿de verdad?  
- Claro mi Nes la idea es tener la cita perfecta ¿verdad?- dijo sonriente mientras tomaba mi mano  
- Vamos – le dije

Pasamos casi toda la tarde en la feria entre risas, besos, y los muchos juegos que subimos, hasta que se le ocurrió que quería ganar un peluche de "lobito" para mí.

- Vamos Nes- me dijo- si te doy ese peluche siempre te acordarás de mi  
- De verdad no es necesario- le dije- siempre me voy a acordar de ti  
- Igual- me dijo- dame ese ¿si?  
- Ya ¿ok?- le dije  
- Bueno espérame aquí- me dijo- me voy a comprar el boleto  
Y así se fue a comprar el boleto, cuando de pronto una chica, rubia y de bastante buen ver, de la fila le estaba..¿Coqueteando? a mi Jake ¿Qué cosa?  
- Hay por favor – le decía cuando yo llegaba- debo de conocerte nunca me olvido de alguien tan guapo  
- No – le decía Jake- no vengo seguido por acá  
- Que lastima- le dijo la rubia chica- nos divertiríamos juntos  
- Amor- le dije mientras le daba un beso- ¿Por qué te demoras?  
- Ah- le dijo la chica mirándome de arriba – abajo- ¿tenias novia? - le dijo ignorándome totalmente.  
- Disculpa ¿te pasa algo con mi novio?- le dije  
- Tranquila niña- me dijo de forma despectiva  
- Bueno- dijo dirigiéndose a mi Jake- cuando quieras una mujer de verdad y no una niña pues me buscas – le dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo  
- No dirás mejor mujerzuela- le dije con toda la saña posible- pues porque si eso es lo que pareces  
- Oye niñita tu a mi no me vas a venir a decir..-pero la interrumpí  
- En primera no soy ninguna "niñita"- le dije- y segundo yo te digo lo que me dé la gana- diciendo eso tome la mano de Jake y nos fuimos.  
- Agh- estaba echando humo- ¿Qué se cree esa tipa?  
- Jajja- bufó Jake  
- ¿Qué te causa tanta risa? – le acusé  
- Te ves totalmente hermosa cuando estás celosa y territorial ¿sabes?- me dijo mientras me rodeaba mi cintura con sus manos.  
- No estaba celosa- mentí obviamente  
- A ¿no?- me levantó el mentón con un dedo- pues que mal si alguien se te acercaba yo me le tiraba encima- me dijo mientras me daba un dulce beso  
- Hay Jake ¿sabes algo?- le dije- te amo  
- Dudo que tanto como yo te amo a ti- me dijo

Después de estar así de cerca y juntos ya no lo quería soltar podría estar fácilmente horas, días y hasta años con él, pero tenía los boletos y fue en busca de mi lobito el cual como era de esperarse gano y decidí ponerle "JAKIE", a mi tonto lobito le gusto el nombre que le puse al peluche. Como a las 4 de la tarde mi celular sonó.

- Hola ma- dije al ver que era mi mamá- ¿Qué pasa?  
- Nes linda pasame con Jake- quepasaba- mama ¿per..- no pude terminar Jake cogió el celular  
- Que pasa Bella, Nes está bien-hubo una pausa- ¿qué? – dijo Jake disgustado- entiendo voy para allá y cerró el celular.  
- Lo siento Nes tenemos que ir a casa

* * *

**_=O a Jake ...tan lindo...=)!! la verdad... romantico no??..pues que bueno se la debia a Nessie..despues de todo!!...no es verdad??..a poco no!.._**


	20. Chapter 20: Desaparecida

**Desaparecida**

**Nahum POV**

Estaba muy aburrido, Nes había salido con Alice y yo bueno estaba arreglando el jardín con Esme, no es no me gustara pasar tiempo hablando con ella con lo dulce que era..solo que estaba muy aburrido, pensando en otras cosas, lo de anoche por ejemplo..LEAH..que le pasa a esa chica es que ..de verdad tengo que dejar de pensar en ella..no es nadie ¿verdad?...

- ¿Estás aburrido Nahum?- me dijo Esme es que no podía disimular ni un poquito- ya te dije puedes irte ¿porqué no vas a buscar a Clarie o a alguien de tu edad?  
- No Esme, ya te dije no estoy aburrido- mentí- aparte ¿ver a Clarie? Seguro se va a estar con Quil  
- Pero niño- me dijo pero yo la interrumpí  
- Haber Esme de verdad crees que estoy aburrido o la que esta aburrida de mi eres tu – le dije con una sonrisa- al paso que voy creo que me iré antes de lo previsto- eso era algo que estuve pensando  
- No Nahum jamás digas eso- me dio un abrazo- tu eres parte de esta familia  
- Gracias- ellos eran tan buenos conmigo- entonces ¿seguimos con el jardín?  
- Claro vamos- estuvimos toda la mañana y cerca del medio día llamaron a la puerta  
- Voy yo – dije abrí la puerta y ahí estaba Clarie- Hey Clarie ¿Cómo estás?  
- Nahum – me abrazó- que gusto me da verte, el otro día casi me atropellas- me dijo recordando la vez que nos vimos y yo iba en busca de Nes a casa de Jake-  
- Lo siento pero llevaba prisa- le dije mientras la hacía pasar  
- Ya lo creo – dijo rodando los ojos- es que ustedes no saben que hay gente normal caminando por el bosque- me acusó  
- Jajaja- no pude evitar morir de risa ante su comentario- si creo que a veces lo olvidamos  
- Este..bueno ¿está Nes?- me dijo  
- Uy ya decía que la visita no era por mí- sonreí- pero Nes no está se fue de compras con Alice  
- ¡DE COMPRAS CON ALICE!- ella sabía que a Nessie no le gustaban las compras- imposible  
- Un castigo- le dije- tu sabes por escaparse el otro día  
- A ya veo- dijo – bueno le dices que venía a buscarla  
- Pasa algo- me di cuenta que estaba un poco nerviosa- ¿te puedo ayudar?  
- No ..bueno lo que pasa es que quería saber si estaba acá con Jake, es que paso algo con Leah , Quil me pidió que viniera a ver si Jake estaba con Ness porque no saben donde se ha metido.  
- ¿Y ahora que paso con ella?- no pude evitar recordar cómo me había votado la noche anterior- ¿Qué hizo?  
- No sé si deba – dijo algo avergonzada- bueno igual te vas a enterar lo que pasa es que Leah desapareció  
- ¿QUÉ? ¿Qué paso?-porqué hacia tantas preguntas- Sue debe estar sumamente preocupada  
- Hola cariño – dijo Bella a modo de saludo para Clarie- ¿Qué pasa con Sue?- pregunto - ¿algo malo?  
- Hola Bella- Clarie suspiro- igual Charlie te lo dirá Leah desapareció  
- ¿Cómo?- de pronto todos los Cullen estaban ahí- ¿qué pasa Clarie?- dijo Edward  
- Dios me mandaron por Jake y ya todos se enteraron- Clarie suspiró- bueno la cosa es que ayer Leah tuvo una discusión Seth y no regresó a dormir, Sue está preocupada porque nunca había hecho eso.  
- Pobre Sue- dijo Bella- ¿podemos hacer algo?-preguntó  
- Lo dudo- dijo Clarie – lo último que quisiera Leah sería que la buscaran ya aparecerá  
Como es que nadie se preocupaba por Leah, no será una agradable persona pero nadie iría a buscarla es que acaso no haría nada ¡Y SI NO LA ENCONTRABAN! Y si algo malo le pasaba.  
- Tranquilo- me dijeron al unisono Edward y Jasper -  
- Quil, Seth y Embry han salido a buscarla- me dijo Edward- no hay porqué preocuparse  
- Yo preocupado- lo mire asustado- claro que no  
- Me pierdo de algo – dijo Bella- Nahum  
- No de nada- dije- yo..yo..- y Sali corriendo hacia el bosque

Corrí no se cuanto tiempo quería estar lejos de la casa, la verdad estaba bastante avergonzado ¿porqué me preocupaba por Leah?, ella no era nadie solo una chica insoportable. Sin darme cuenta había llegado a una parte del bosque que no conocía ¿ya estaba en la Push? No era imposible reconocería el lugar ¿verdad?. No definitivamente no era la Push, esta parte del bosque estaba no estaba en total tinieblas, los árboles hacía un circulo donde entraba la luz de la tarde y unos pocos metros había una pequeña laguna. Ella estaba ahí, no sé porqué pero me fui acercando poco a poco y la vi llorando claro estaba llorando no había duda de eso, Dios quería..abrazarla y decirle que no tenía que llorar.

- Soy tan estúpida- decía entre llanto- ¿de dónde saqué que él me iba a querer? ¿iba a dejar a Renemesse?, No claro que no que estúpida soy Seth tiene razón estoy condenada a estar siempre sola-así que estaba así por Jacob, genial, ¿estoy celoso? No, cuando avancé hice sonar una hoja.  
- ¿Quién está ahí?- dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas-¿Vamos Leah? ¿quién va a estar acá? ESTAS S-O-L-A- dijo mientras reía histéricamente- siempre sola ese es tu ¡DESTINO!- y sus ojos se llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas.  
- No estás sola- por un ESTUPIDO IMPULSO me estaba acercando a ella- puedes estar con un…como es que me dices ah si semichupasangre  
- Oye..NIÑO ¿Por qué no..- lo sabía me iba a echar, pero decidí interrumpirla  
- Leah vengo en son de paz- dije alzando las manos- no pensé encontrarte, pero me voy no quiero molestar  
- No- me sorprendí- no me dejes sola por favor

* * *

_**=O me inspiree mucho!! de verdad en esta parejita! Leah y Nahum...siempre pense..que Leah merecia una segunda oportunidad..no sé no era malita simplemente que nadie la entendia.**_


	21. Chapter 21: Amigos

**Los personajes son de Stephany Meyer yo solo me baso en ellos para crear otra historia**

**AMIGOS**

**Leah POV**

Estaba pensando en mi horrible pelea con mi hermano porque resulta ser que la después de pelearme con Clarie salí corriendo y mientras estaba pensando en eso, que alguien me molesta y zas salió el amigo chupasangre de Reneesme, no quería que me viera mal terminé pelando con él y regresando a mi casa y para qué, para que el tonto de Seth me esperará con un sermón.

_**FLASBACK**__**  
- Leah- dijo mientras yo iba entrando a mi cuarto- ¿cómo has podido engañar a la manada entera? ¿A Jacob? ¿sabes cómo se siente? Pero claro eso a ti que te importa.  
- Mira niñito- le dije meintras cerraba la puerta de mi cuarto- déjame en paz  
- Claro que no – gruñó- sabes que mal se siente Jake por hacerle daño a Nes por ser un LICANTROPÓ y todo era una mentira  
- Y qué más da la niñita esa ya lo disculpó ¿no?- que tanto problema me hacía  
- Es que tú no entiendes ¿verdad?- me retó- si lo disculpó pero en el fondo Jake siempre se estará atormentando por lo que le hizo sufrir a Nes, NO LO ENTIENDES.  
- Ya! Estoy harta cansada de que me digan una y otra vez al parecer nadie se interesa por mí – grité- ERES MI HERMANO ¿porqué no me apoyas?  
- Eso es imposible- me dijo- ¿Cómo apoyarte? Si lo único que haces es daño SIEMPRE TE QUEDARÁS SOLA.  
FIN DEL FLAS BACK**_

Cuando dijo eso no lo soporté y salí corriendo era demasiado mi hermano prácticamente me dijo que era lo peor del mundo ¿algo más? Sin darme cuenta ya estaba llorando. De pronto paré de correr y me di cuenta que estaba cerca a un laguito y decidí sentarme y pase toda la noche, no quería regresar a mi casa y al parecer nadie se había molestado en encontrarme.  
Solo me puse a pensar en todo lo que me ocurría.

- Soy tan estúpida- dije nuevamente llorando- ¿de dónde saqué que él me iba a querer? ¿iba a dejar a Renemesse?, No claro que no que estúpida ,Seth tiene razón estoy condenada a estar siempre sola- en ese momento escuche un sonido que me sobresaltó.  
- ¿Quién está ahí?- dije mientras secaba mis lágrimas-¿Vamos Leah? ¿quién va a estar acá? ESTAS S-O-L-A- realmente sola- siempre sola ese es tu ¡DESTINO!  
- No estás sola- escuché una voz familiar- puedes estar con…como es que me dices ah si semichupasangre  
- Oye..NIÑO ¿Por qué no..- le iba a decir que quería estar sola pero me interrumpió  
- Leah vengo en son de paz- dijo alzando las manos- no pensé encontrarte, pero me voy no quiero molestar  
- No- dije casi sin pensarlo- no me dejes sola por favor- no quería que me dejara no hoy  
- Ok- me dijo mientras se sentaba- ¿pero no me vas a golpear verdad?  
- Claro que no semi..- me lo pensé mejor- Nahum  
- Woow realmente dijiste mi nombre- puso cara de asombro era muy gracioso no pude evitar reírme- ¿sabes? Te ves realmente linda cuando sonries- me sonrojé pero al inmediatamente respondí  
- Y tú, te ves realmente tonto- le dije- cuando te asombras – no pude evitar reír a carcajdas  
- Gracias- me dijo- y sería bueno que te dejaras ver por tu casa – me dijo  
- Nadie me extraña- eso era verdad- podría desaparecer meses sin que nadie me extrañara  
- No digas eso- su tono de voz se altero un poco- todos han salido a buscarte tu madre esta super preocupada- mi mama cierto  
- Mamá- dije- lo sé  
- Entonces regresa – me dijo-  
- No- le dije- no ahora dentro de un rato  
- Pero deberías avisar que estas bien ¿no crees?  
- Puede ser, pero en el fondo mamá sabe estoy bien y voy a regresar solo quiero estar acá  
- Eso es irresponsable de tu parte- se encogió los hombros- pero te seguiré el juego- sonrió

Estuvimos hablando mucho y no entendía ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me sentía cómoda con él? Ni siquiera lo conozco y se supone que somos enemigos a ¿muerte? Claro que eso había cambiado con los Cullen pero igual ¿no? No debería sentirme así con él.  
Finalmente había llegado la tarde lo supuse por el color gris del cielo no iba a llover, cosa rara en Forks, supongo que era hora de irme a casa realmente era hora de ir a mi casa.

- Ya es tarde- le dije- y creo que sería bueno aparecerme en casa  
- Si y yo por la mía bueno la de los Cullen- sonrió- me gusto conversar contigo es bueno conocer a la Leah sin la máscara  
- ¿Máscara?- de que hablaba- yo..- me interrumpió  
- Si solo pretendes ser mala para alejar a las personas- ¿Qué me estaba diciendo? Imposible yo no alejaba a las persona- y no intentes negarlo, si te dieras la oportunidad de ser realmente tú- dijo totalmente convencido- tu vida sería más sencilla  
- Yo..- no sabía que decirle  
- No me digas nada- me dijo- mejor vamos yendo a nuestras casas- y se dio la vuelta  
- Hey..Nahum- el voltió- ¿amigos?  
- Claro Leah..siempre que seas tú misma- me guiñó el ojo- uhmm ¿volveremos a conversar?  
- Claro me siento cómoda hablando contigo.  
Así me fui a mi casa pensando en el día de conversación con Nahum. En cuanto llegué vi a mi mamá la cual fue a abrazarme no sin antes darme una buena regañina por no aparecerme en casa. Lo único que le dije fue que necesitaba estar sola.

- Leah Clearwether- dijo mi mamá- donde has estado y quiero la verdad  
- Mama bueno- y como hace tanto no lo hacía le di un abrazo y ella se sorprendió- necesitaba pensar  
- Y no podias pensar en tu cuarto como una chica normal- me dijo mientras me daba un beso- ¿sabes que he estado tan preocupada? Por poco y salgo yo en tu busca.  
- En primera – le dije- no soy una chica norma- reí- y en segunda no era necesario que fueras tu a buscarme se me cuidar sola soy fuerte – le dije en una carcajada  
- Así seas lo que seas siempre vas a ser mi niña ¿entiendes?- yo solo pude rodar los ojos – y a que se debe ese cambio de humor- me dijo mirándome a los ojos- estas cambiada ¿eh?  
- Yo- ¿cambiada? Nah- nada mamá ideas tuyas- ella solo me dio una sonrisa en ese momento llegó mi hermano  
- ¡LEAH!¿DONDE HAS ESTADO? ¿SABES LO PREOCUPADO QUE HEMOS ESTADO?- comenzó a gritarme  
- Oh- dije- pensé que por ser tan mala gente iba a quedarme sola y nadie me buscaría  
- Leah..- dijo- sabes que..- yo lo interrumpi  
- Ya tontito solo estaba bromeando y como le dije a mamá necesitaba pensar y quería estar lejos de casa ¿tu entiendes verdad?  
- Claro- me dijo y yo me acerqué para darle un abrazo- Hey a que se debe tanto cariño  
- Tu también – me queje- solo quiero dar un poco de cariño a mi familia ¿no puedo? Que ¡BARBARIDAD!  
- No es eso solo que tu sabes ¿no? Hace mucho que no lo hacias  
- Lo sé así que aprovéchame – reí- y dime ¿Quiénes fueron los buenos que salieron en mi busca?  
- La verdad todos Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul todos ya te dije  
- Oh increíble que esos cabezotas fueran en mi busca – me burle- debo de agradecerlo  
- Oh no de verdad tienes que ir a meditar más seguido- bromeó Seth  
- Ya no abuses – le dije- me voy a mi cuarto  
- Hey señorita- dijo mamá- estás castigada- sonrió- ok simplemente no lo vuelvas hacer  
- De acuerdo mamá  
- Te aviso cuando este la cena- dijo mamá dándome un beso- estará pronto  
Cuando me eche en la cama no hacía más que pensar en Nahum, ¿Qué me pasaba? Solo me caia bien ¿no? No era nada más ¿verdad?

* * *

**_Que tal el cambio de actitud de Leah...aah y Nahum jaja......no sabe que es lo que sientee...espero les guste!..._**


	22. Chapter 22: De Regreso a Casa

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer**

**De regreso a casa**

**Bella POV**

Me quede muy sorprendida como todos o casi todos al ver a Nahum tan inquieto he irse de esa forma sin decir nada, le pasaba algo y algo que sabían tanto Edward como Jasper.  
Después de ese incidente Clarie se fue diciéndonos que si veíamos a Jake le avisáramos lo que pasaba en la reserva.

- ¿Qué pasa con Nahum Edward?- realmente estaba preocupada – y no me digas que no sabes nada  
- No es nada malo – me dijo con una sonrisa- creo que se preocupó por Leah  
- ¿Leah? Le gusta- estaba asombrada, sabía que Leah no tenia buenos tratos con nadie  
- Eso parece amor- dijo dulcemente dándome un beso  
Habían pasado unas horas desde que Nahum había salido y no regresaba estábamos muy preocupados sobre todo Esme. Hasta donde sabía por Charlie, Leah no aparecía aún y todos seguían esperando que apareciera Jake así que aunque no quisiera tuve que llamar a Jake obviamente, tenía que escabullirme de Edward él no sabía que Nes estaba con Jacob, de saberlo mataría a Alice, Jacob y a mí por estar ayudando a Jacob.  
- Amor- dije tiernamente- voy un rato a la casa  
- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- me miró pícaramente- tu sabes la casa está sola y algo te puede pasar  
- Edward- fingí enojo aunque su idea no me molestaba- solo voy por un libro a parte debemos esperar a que llegue Nahum estoy preocupada  
- Pero amor- me miro con esos ojos en los cuales me perdía- no hay porque preocuparse no le pasará nada  
- Pero igual amor- le dije mientras me acercaba a darle un beso- espero que llegue pronto mira la hora que es- ya eran las 4 p.m- Bueno voy a traer el libro- dije mientras me iba parando  
- No te demores- me dijo con un beso- no puedo estar sin ti mucho tiempo- yo solo rodee los ojos  
Llegue a la cabaña y en seguida busque el teléfono y marqué el número de mi niña de verdad no quería pero la manada necesita de Jake.  
- Hola ma- me dijo mi hija muy feliz- ¿Qué pasa?  
- Nes linda pasame con Jake- le dije- mama ¿per..- no pudo terminar Jake cogió el celular  
- Que pasa Bella, Nes está bien- eso lo sabía por la voz de mi niña  
- Lo siento Jake si lo hubiéramos podido arreglar solos no te molestaría pero debes regresar veras- le conté lo ocurrido con Leah y Nahum  
- ¿Qué? – dijo Jake disgustado- entiendo voy para allá.

**Jacob POV**

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, hasta lejos Leah solo molestaba, ahora tenía que dejar mi cita ideal como mi Nessie para ver que le ocurría a Leah y de paso Nahum también estaba de desaparecido, con el dolor de mi corazón no tuve más remedio que decirle a mi Nessie que teníamos que irnos.

- Lo siento Nes tenemos que ir a casa- y no pude evitar ver sus ojos tristes-  
- Pero ¿por qué?- estaba con su puchero- ¿qué pasa?  
- Amor lo que sucede es que- ¿cómo decírselo?- Leah ha desaparecido y todos en la reserva están muy preocupados y me necesitan tu sabes – mire sus ojitos- de verdad lo siento mi amor, no sabes como detesto que Leah…  
- Hey- dijo Nes- entiendo que te necesiten Jake todo esta bien ¿pero es solo eso lo que te dijo mi mamá?  
- Bueno también dijo que Nahum había desaparecido  
- ¿Qué? Nahum desaparecido ¿qué pasa? No entiendo nada  
- Yo tampoco amor, eso fue lo único que me pudo decir Bella  
- Vamos amor - mi niña estaba preocupada- no me quiero imaginar cómo estaba mi abu Esme o como estará Sue  
- Tranquila Nessie- le dije- todo estará bien a parte tanto Nahum como Leah son grandecitos saben cuidarse  
- Pero igual – me dijo, dicho esto nos fuimos hacia el carro.

Hicimos el camino al centro comercial en menos tiempo, al llegar vimos a Alice parada al costado de su Porshe obviamente no podía llevar a mi Nessie hasta su casa, sino el loco celoso y sobre protector padre que tiene me perseguía hasta Canadá y más allá eso era fijo.

- Nessie- grito Alice- Vamos a casa  
- ¿Qué paso?- dijo alarmada Nessie- algo con Nahum  
- No – dijo Alice- el ya apareció el problema es que tu papá está sospechando porque no regresamos  
- Oh ya veo- dijo mi Nessie  
- Bueno Jake- Alice se dirigió a mi- es mejor que vayas yendo al paecer Leah no aparece  
- Ni me digas- gruñí- no me quiero imaginar cómo está la cosa por allá pobre Sue  
- Si – dijeron al unísono Alice y mi Ness  
- Tía Alice- dijo mi Nes- me dejas despedirme de Jake  
- Ya no demores- dijo Alice miestras subía al prosche-  
- Mi amor- le dije- lamento que la cita terminaran así yo que quería..- no dije más porque mi Nes me dio un gran beso el más lindo y dulce  
- Me encantó todo lobito tonto- me dijo- es lo más especial que pudiste hacer por mí  
- Qué bueno que te haya gustado- le dije- ¿Cuándo nos veremos?  
- Mañana iré en la tarde a la Push- hizo un gesto de disgusto- tu sabes mi papá está con su cruzada "Nessie pasa más tiempo con la familia"- ambos reímos- aparte quiero pasar un rato con Nahum  
- Con Nahum- dije fingiendo enojo- me cambias por Nahum  
- Lobito tonto- me dijo- yo te amo y no te cambio por nadie- me sonrió  
- Bueno – le dije mientras la abrazaba- te extrañaré  
- Exagerado- me dijo- no es mucho tiempo  
- Eso será para ti para mí el tiempo es una tortura- ella solo rodó los ojos y nos besamos, luego la deje en el auto de Alice.

Yo simplemente subí a mi carro y fui lo más rápido posible – para las leyes de tránsito- hacia la reserva ¿Qué me esperaba en casa?

**Nessie POV**

Cuando mi lobito me dejo en el carro de Alice, ya sabía que me esperaba un sinfín de preguntas de mi tía Alice y una buena coartada para mi papá.  
- Y bueno – dijo Alice- ¿no piensas contarme nada?  
- Nada ¿de qué?- me hice la inocente- no entiendo tía querida  
- Renessme- dijo con fingida molestia- prometo que si no me dices la próxima semana haré que me acompañes de compras  
- No- grite, solo sonreí- está bien te diré pero en casa cuando mi mamá este presente  
- Hay no Nessie- hizo su puchero- por fa por tu tía favorita  
- Alice- le decía así xq odiaba que dijera que era mi tía favorita yo quería tanto a ella como a tía Rose- está bien te contaré, fue súper tía, Jake se portó tan lindo, fue todo un caballero. Por cierto, gracias  
- ¿Gracias?- estaba confundida- ¿porqué?  
- Porque no creo que mi novio vistiera tan bien por si solo- rodé los ojos  
- Ah, es eso- sonrió- sabes que es un placer ¿verdad que se veía bien?  
- Si- dije- se veía tan guapo  
- Huy – rodó los ojos- no creo que a tu papá le guste que hables así de tu novio- yo solo me sonrojé  
- Tía- grite- basta mejor arranca y vayamos a la casa

Y así fuimos hacia casa y en el camino mi tía me dijo lo que teníamos que decir si mi papá preguntaba por la tardanza, yo solo iba con cara de felicidad, pero en cuento iba llegando a Forks tuve que pensar en el dolor que me causaba haber estado de compras con mi tía Alice. En cuanto llegamos a casa inició nuestra astuta escenificación

- Tía Alice- me quejé- no puedo ni caminar  
- Hay niña que quejosa ni pareces de la familia- me dijo- ¿porqué te quejas?  
- Será porque soy semi-humana – seguía quejándome- a parte ni siquiera un vampiro puede con undía de compras contigo- en ese momento salieron mi papá y mi mamá al portico  
- Edward- mi tía ya estaba mirando a papá- tu hija se queja más que una anciana  
- Es tu culpa Alice- dijo papá- ¿porqué la haces caminar tanto?  
- Mira Edward- grito mi tía- si no quieres que a tu princesa le pase nada no la hubieras castigado con salir de compras conmigo- dicho esto le saco la lengua y se fue para la casa.  
- ¿De verdad no puedes caminar?- que de verdad no me podría creer- o es solo porque ya no querías compras  
- Bueno en realidad ya no quería más compras-dije- pero mejor dime ¿qué paso con Nahum? ¿ya apareció?  
- Si – dijo mi papá con una sonrisa- y creo que no le pasa nada  
- Uhmm- dije- ¿Qué se traerá Nahum?  
- Nada malo- dijo mi papá- pero mejor vamos a la casa

Y así mi papá me llevo a la casa, en cuanto entre a casa subí a buscar a Nahum ¿Qué le pasaba a ese chico? ¿Desaparecer? No sé por cuantas horas, algo le pasaba a mi amigo y quería saberlo.

* * *

**_Y que tal, les aguaron su salidita!!..cheess pero Nessie es una niña inteligente...preocupada por su amigo! y Edward que no le dice la verdad ¿qué pasará cuándo se entere de la verdad Nessie?...¿se opondrá? ¿saltará de alegría?..porqué Edward y Jasper saben! que Nahum siente algo por Leah!_**


	23. Chapter 23:¿Que escondes?

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer**

**¿Qué escondes?**

**Nessie POV**

Cuando entré al cuarto de Nahum, el estaba mirando por la ventana estaba raro como que pensando en un lugar muy lejano ¿extrañaría a su familia? , la verdad sería eso pobre pero mañana se divertiría como nunca, iríamos a desayunar (aunque a él no le gusta mucho la comida) o haríamos lo que él quisiera.

- Interrumpo- dije mientras entraba-  
- Pasa Nes- llego y me abrazó- ¿Qué tal tu días? Pensé que estarías casi muerta  
- Mi día genial- sonreí – pero no hablemos de mí- dije- ¿desapareciste? ¿Dónde fuiste- y comencé a gritarle  
- Ya Nes, lo que pasa es que, pues ..- no sabía que decirme- fui a pensar  
- A ¿pensar?- que cosa más rara- ¿Qué te pasa Nahum? ¿Extrañas a tu familia?  
- Si- miró a la ventana- es eso, me puse sentimental  
- Pero Nahum sabes que nosotros también somos tu familia- eso era cierto  
- Lo sé- me miró y me dio una sonrisa- estoy loco  
- Si ya me di cuenta- rei a carcajadas – pero entonces ¿Qué hacemos mañana?  
- ¿Mañana?, no vas a salir con Jacob o Clarie- me dijo  
- No tonto saldremos tu y yo- dije- o no quieres  
- No, vale – sonrió- que tal si vamos de ¿caza? Hace mucho que no me burlo de ti haciendo morder el polvo me encanta ganarte Nes  
- Eso lo veremos- dije enfurecida- será mejor que te prepares duerme bien- dije mientras me iba  
- Ya no seas enojona Nes- me dijo- entonces mañana vamos de caza  
- Si- dije secamente odiaba que me rete- hasta mañana- él se quedo riendo  
Mientras bajaba para despedirme de todos, pues se supone que estaba literalmente muerta de cansancio me encontré con mi tía Rose.  
- Hola pequeña- dijo mientras se acercaba- ¿Qué tal todo?  
- Cansada- no podía contarle, no mientras papá estuviera cerca- tu sabes ir de compras con tía Alice es horrible  
- Si me imagino- rodo los ojos- lo que me parece raro es verte tan feliz  
- ¿Feliz? No solo tranquila de ya estar en casa- uf de la que me salve- ya sabes cuándo tía Alice esta de compra siempre es felicidad regresar a casa y en una pieza- rompimos en carcajadas  
- Ya basta- me dijo- sino Alice vendrá y querrá pegarnos , ya bastante enfurecida está porque tu papá la molesto cuando llegaron  
- Ok que sea secreto  
- Así será pequeña- me dio un beso- nos vemos

En cuanto baje, me puse a pensar en lo feliz que era tenía a una familia que me quería grandes amigos y a Jake a mi lobito lindo, pero ver triste a Nahum no me gusto yo quería mucho a mi amigo pero ¿qué podría hacer para verlo feliz? Tendría que hacer algo y creo que buscaría ayuda en mamá o en la abu Esme, ellos lo quieren tanto no se molestarán.

- Claro que no- dijo papá en el final de la escalera- pero no creo k Nahum este triste mi pequeña  
- ¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo que no está triste? - estaba confundida o será que mi amigo me mintió- Hace un segundo cuando fui a decirle para salir mañana me dijo que extrañaba a su familia  
- No te preocupes por él pequeña te aseguro que está muy bien- no me quedé nada convencida mañana lo atacaría de preguntas- mejor vamos a casa – dicho esto nos despedimos y fuimos hacia la cabaña.

**Jacob POV**

Cuando llegué a la Push no fui para mi casa, no tenía que ir a ver a Sue para ver como estaba y decirle que encontraríamos a Leah como fuese que confiara en mí, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al llegar a casa de los Clearwether y ver en el pórtico de su casa a Leah, mirando hacia el horizonte ¿Cuándo había aparecido? ¿era una broma?, estaba enfurecido sobretodo porque por esto tuve que dejar la cita con mi Nes.

- Leah Clearwether- grite- me puedes decir que demonios haces aquí como si nada ¿ no se supone que estabas desaparecida?  
- Jake- se sorprendió- me asustaste con tantos gritos hombre  
- ¿Qué?- de verdad estaba enfurecido así que traté de calmarme- sabes que deje algo super importante por el problema que se supone que teníamos contigo desaparecida  
- Pues gracias por preocuparte- dijo con saña- pero ya vez estoy enterita te puedes ir  
- Mira Leah..- ella me interrumpió  
- No mira tú - me dijo- no quiero pelear de verdad- eso me sorprendió, genial ahora no podía enojarme estaba desconcertado- te agradezco que te preocuparas pero como ya se lo he dicho a todos- dijo rodando los ojos- tenía que pensar y estar sola y por eso estuve andando por el bosque.  
- Leah- dije algo más calmado- haz tenido a tu mama preocupadísima  
- Lo sé y créeme que ya le pedí disculpas- dijo sonriendo, un momento Leah estaba sonriendo- y vala que me grito así que todo bien- y sin darme cuenta ella me estaba dando un abrazo  
- Leah..- ella rompió en risas yo solo atiné a mirarla  
- Tranquilo Jacob Black- ella estaba riendo a carcajadas- ese es un abrazo de amigos porque eso es lo que eres un gran amigo ¿vale?  
- Pero Leah se supone que tu estabas ¿imprimada?- ella me rehuyó la mirada tomo aliento y me miro  
- Bueno si quiero arreglar lo que he ido desarreglando tengo que decirte que eso era solo una mentirá- miro al suelo- no me siento orgullosa de haberlo hecho y sé que puedes botarme de la manada si lo deseas y te prometo no haré nada, pero debes entender que yo estaba confundida, molesta que tu estuvieras enamorado de ella que todos tuvieran a alguien y destilaran amor, llámalo como quiera, celos de estar sola..mi amargura no sé de verdad- se calló y luego me miró arrepentida pero yo seguía sin digerir lo que me había dicho.

- Tu- dije alterado, enojado- ME MENTISTE, HICISTE QUE TUVIERA PROBLEMAS CON NES, POR ESTÚPIDOS CELOS TUYOS, POR NO QUERERTE QUEDAR SOLA!!- grité  
- Jacob entiende yo ..no tengo nada que decirte solo que lo siento mucho- estaba llorando ¿qué Leah llorando?- espero que me disculpes – y Salió corriendo a su casa.

* * *

**_Bueno...Nessie cree que su amigo estas triste po su familia..nunca taaann lejos la pobrecita!! ... y Nahum..en que estaría pensando!!???..y Jake ya sabe la verdad!! ooohh!!!! ....esperoooo...que les haya gustadoo!!!_**


	24. Chapter 24: Amigos ¿o algo más?

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer**

**Amigos ¿o algo más?**

**NAHUM POV**

Habían pasado 3 meses desde la noche en que tuve que mentirle a Nes, porque cuando ella me preguntó esa noche y al día siguiente que salimos de caza , Qué si extrañaba a mi familia yo le dije que si, pero sabía que eso era mentira.  
Habían pasado tres meses desde que me Leah me fue a buscar a casa de Cullen porque necesitaba hablar conmigo, diciéndome que había peliando con Jacob que le había contado la verdad felizmente eso se arregló sin pormenores.  
También habían pasado tres meses desde que Leah y yo nos encontrábamos en "secreto" para hablar por horas fue en esas horas de conversaciones sobre cosas banales como sus competencias con Quil, Jared o cualquiera de la manada, en esas horas la vi reír tanto y como me gustaba verla reír y definitivamente fue en esas horas que me enamoré de ella, porque aunque no se lo dijera a nadie, bueno salvo Jasper y Edward por obvias razones pero yo siempre lo negaba pero no servía de nada.  
Y ahora me encontraba corriendo hacia la laguna donde siempre hablábamos, cuando fui llegando la vi tan linda como siempre, se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me miro con esos dos ojos tan lindos y profundos, sonrió finalmente me saludó.

- Hey Nahum- dijo sonriendo ¿ya dije que se ve preciosa cuando sonríe?- pensé que no llegarías- empezó a reir  
- Jamás faltaría a nuestras citas "secretas"- así decíamos a nuestros encuentros que por algún motivo ninguno le había dicho a nadie- nunca dejaría a una señorita tan sola por el bosque- ella rompió en carcajadas  
- No sé como lo haces – pregunto- pero siempre me haces reír  
- Y eso es ¿bueno o malo?- me estaba sentando a su lado- digo para saberlo  
- Supongo que está bien  
- Hay como que supongo eso significa que es contraproducente mi buen humor- hice puschero  
- Te he dicho alguna vez lo lindo que te ves haciendo puchero – me agarró de sorpresa jmás se había mostrado muy cariñosa más allá de decirme "gracias por estar conmigo y hacerme reir"- ¿te molesta que te diga lindo?- sonrió algo avergonzada  
- No la verdad me gusta- pensé en preguntarle algo y me arriesgué- ¿de verdad te paresco lindo?- rodé los ojos  
- Pues si – me dijo- tonto cierto pero lindo  
- Gracias por lo de tonto Leah- fingí enojo y me levanté- mejor me voy  
- Hey Nahum- se levantó y tomó mi mano, sentí como una descarga- no seas enojón voy a pensar que te he pasado mi mal humor- rió en carcajadas  
- No sé como lo haces- use su mismas palabras- pero nunca puedo enojarme contigo  
- Creo que es por lo linda- empezó a reír- pero como sea eres tontito pero dulce  
- Gracias- estaba realmente sorprendido- pues tú no te quedas atrás eres muy linda una belleza  
- Vamos Nahum- me dijo seria- ¿de verdad lo crees? Yo no le gusto a nadie- puso sus ojitos triste y eso no lo aguanté  
- Leah, eres una niña preciosa ¿porqué no lo crees?- era ciega- ¿no tienes espejos en tu casa? De ser así te compro uno grandísimo para que veas bien lo preciosa que eres  
- ¿Por qué me dices eso?-me dijo con el cejo fruncido- acaso no te das cuenta que ¿nadie puede verme bonita o buena, nadie puede amarme- otra vez sintinendose sola, si tan solo supiera que estoy hecho un loco por ella.  
- Mira-la agarré de los hombros suavemente- eres una excelente persona, linda, inteligente, preciosa y buena muy buena  
- Nahum- dijo entre sollozos- lo dices porque en este tiempo nos hemos hecho amigos pero..  
- No hay pero que valga- me mataba verla así- así no fuese tu amigo me daría cuenta de tus cualidades  
- Pero antes no te caia bien- dijo bajando la cabeza- ¿lo olvidas?  
- ¿te cuento un secreto?- ella me miró confundida  
- Claro- seguía sin entender  
- Pues desde que te conocí- hacía de eso varios años la primera vez que vine a pasar unas vacaciones a Washinton- me pareciste increíble, no me acercaba porqué- baje la mirada- me daba vergüenza siempre decías que era un niño- y fui yo el que bajó la cabeza.  
- ¿En serio?, eres un embustero- la vi sonreir mientras me abrazó- pero un lindo embustero  
- Me encanta verte reir , eres tan linda – o por Dios que dije, creo que oler su cabello hizo que se me desconectara- es decir..tu sabes siempre eres linda  
- Basta Nahum- me dijo- voy a creer que de verdad me quieres mucho  
- Y es así- dije seguro- te quiero mucho Leah de verdad  
- ¿Te cuento un secreto?- dijo mientras me abrazaba más fuerte-  
- Haber dime- estaba con curiosidad- cuál es el gran secreto  
- Yo también te quiero mucho- levante mi cabeza para ver su cara, pero ella seguía con su cara pegada a mi pecho- ¿vamos Leah es en serio?  
- Si- dijo pero muy roja- es verdad- en ese momento no sé qué pasó pero no pude resistir tenerla cerca quería besarla y esta vez no aguanté más  
- Nahum- dijo alejándose- ¿qué haces?  
- Yo- ya no podía más- yo…- pero no quería asustarla  
- ¿Me ibas a besar?- sus ojos estaban como platos- Nahum..es eso- dijo tartamudeando  
- Leah escuchame..yo..- pero ella me interrumpió  
- No Nahum entiende yo…- y salió corriendo  
- Leah- grite y la seguí- Leah

**LEAH POV**

No podía creerlo, Nahum me iba a besar pero yo no podía no merecía ser feliz a parte no quería que me lastimaran ya había sufrido mucho y abrir mi corazón a alguien más no imposible, claro no iba a negar que me él me gustaba..que siento algo por él aunque no sé que realmente (o no me quiero dar cuenta) , aún recuerdo el día que me di cuenta, de esos hacia unas semanas ( por ello hacía exactamente 1 mes que no andaba patrullando con la manada no quería que se enteraran era muy vergonzoso).

**_FLASH BACK  
- Qué- me dijo Nahum- no piensas saludar  
- Yo solo reí- y por alguna razón corrí y lo abracé- Hola – dije tímidamente  
- Hey que bonito recibimiento- dijo con una sonrisa- mejor dejaré de verte para recibimientos así  
- No seas tonto- dije molesta, porque tenía que sacarme de mis casillas- si no quieres verme ¿puedes irte?  
- Estás segura- dijo, de verdad quería pelear conmigo- porque mira que me voy  
- Pues vete, no estoy de humor para pelear- dije molesta aunque sus palabra por alguna razón me dolieron- ya largo Niño- sabía que le molestaba que le dijiera eso  
- Ok- dijo y yo voltié y vi como se iba me dolió tanto así que me fui a mi casa_****_  
Cuando llegué a casa mi mamá vio que estaba triste y me hizo un montón de preguntas a lo que solo le dije que me dolía la cabeza y quería estar en mi cuarto. Me encerré en mi cuarto y no hice más que llorar como una tonta ¿Por qué me puse así? ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? ¡EL SOLO ES MI AMIGO!, en ese momento alguien apareció en mi ventana.  
- Lo siento- dijo – de verdad detesto pelear contigo  
- Ya vete- aunque en realidad quería que entrará para pegarle y decirle que no volviera hacer eso- ¿qué quieres?  
- Ya te dije- estaba con la cabeza gacha y agarrándose el cabello, se veía tan dulce como niño arrepentido- disculparme ¿quieres que me arrodille? No quiero perderte…eres importante..tu amistad  
- Vete- volví a decir ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿No podía dejar mi orgullo de lado?  
- Pero..- dijo- está bien respeto tu decisión- salió por la pequeña ventana y se iba a ir  
- No- grite me paré y lo abracé- no te vayas  
- Lo siento- dijo – de verdad  
- Yo también en la tarde estaba de mal humor-dije mientras caminaba a mi cama  
- Bueno entonces ¿nos vemos mañana?- dijo sonriente  
- Si- casi grité- y así salió por la ventana_**

**_FIN FLASH BACK_**

Así ese día me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de Nahum, que no resistía estar lejos de él, pero que pasaba si me lastimaba o si yo a él no era mejor así alejarme. Sin darme cuenta me había parado no muy lejos del laguito.

- Pensé que correrías hasta Canadá- me dijo- ¿Podemos hablar?- no sé en qué pensaba pero corrí y lo besé, fue un beso tan dulce jamás me había sentido así.


	25. Chapter 25: Una Novia

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer**

**UNA NOVIA**

**Nahum POV**

En que estaba pensando ¿cómo se me ocurrió pensar en besarla? Bien hecho Nahum ya la espantaste. Pero no lo pude resistir al sentirla tan cerca, ver esos ojos tan lindos no resistí más se nublo todo pensamiento coherente.  
Así que ahora estaba yo corriendo tras ella tenía que arreglarlo de alguna forma no quería perder su amistad, sabía que nunca sentía lo mismo que yo y no tenía problemas, eso le diría.  
Luego de correr por lo menos unos cuantos metros ella se paró.

- Pensé que correrías hasta Canadá- dije en broma no quería que corriera de nuevo- ¿Podemos hablar?- no estaba para nada preparado con lo que paso me beso, en su beso había mucha dulzura y yo se lo respondí, lo paré cuando empezó a faltarme el aire, al parecer a ella también  
- Si podemos hablar- dijo abrazándome- tenemos que hablar  
- Claro que si- dije cogiéndola de la cintura- pero primero dime ¿el beso fue real? ¿esto es real?  
- ¿De qué hablas?- me beso- claro, no se sintió real- se burlo dándome otro beso  
- Leah- dije serio- yo te quiero, no yo te amo- ella sonrió  
- Yo también te amo- dijo mientras escondía su cara en mi pecho- pero tengo miedo  
- ¿Miedo?- ¿Por qué? ¿miedo de qué?- ¿por qué?  
- ¿Porqué? Pues por todo Nahum- dijo viéndome a los ojos- que pasa si sale algo mal, si salgo lastimado yo..- interrumpí  
- Nunca óyeme bien nunca te haría daño- eso era más que una suposición era una promesa- te amo como para hacerte daño- ella me abrazó mucho más  
- Nahum- me dijo- ¿de verdad?  
- Claro tontita- ella rodó los ojos- pero ahora yo debo preguntar ¿estás segura de que me quieres?  
- ¿Qué clase de pregunta tonta es esa?- me soltó y se puso las manos en la cadera- claro que te quiero, te amo, o piensas que voy dando besos a cualquiera  
- No claro que no – realmente estaba avergonzado- de verdad que soy tonto- ella tomo mi cara entre sus manos  
- Pero un tonto lindo- me dio un beso  
- Pero tengo que hacerte otra pregunta- y la más importante si no me respondía eso ya nada importaba  
- ¿Cuál?- se tensó al instante que pasaría por su cabeza  
- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- sus hermosos ojos negros se le iluminaron y se formo una enorme sonrisa  
- Si- grito como niña chiquita- claro que sí – su euforia duro unos segundos - pero ¿cómo se los vamos a decir?  
- Ya sé qué tal si vamos corriendo a tu casa tocamos la puerta esperamos que nos abran nos besamos y salimos corriendo para la casa de los Cullen y hacemos lo mismo– me miró como si no estuviera en mis cabales a mi me parecía algo realmente coherente y divertido  
- ¿Qué? Tu eres loco ¿verdad?- estaba molesta, eso me asustó- de verdad crees que es tan fácil he sido una latosa con los Cullen desde no sé SIEMPRE- dijo gritando  
- Tranquilízate amor- dije- no creo que se opongan o les de un infarto- obvio que no podían- recuerdas ellos no son mi familia  
- No amor- me dijo ¿de verdad me había dicho amor? Se sentía tan bien que la abracé- lo es visto juntos ellos te ven como parte de ellos ¿y si se oponen?  
- Pues me voy- si alguien se oponía a lo que me estaba sucediendo no lo iba a permitir así fueran los Cullen- y vengo al bosque a vivir  
- No sean tonto- se alejó un poco de mi, eso me molestó- jamás dejaría que hicieras tremenda locura ¿pelearte con los Cullen? ¿Venir a vivir al bosque?- se quedó pensando un segundo – Ya sé qué tal si lo tenemos en secreto y voy siendo cortés con ellos un poquito antes de decírselos  
- ¿Eso es lo que quieres?- pregunté- si lo quieres así – encogí mis hombros- no tengo problemas  
- ¿Qué pasa? – se acercó un poco y me acarició la mejilla con su mano– y no me digas que nada  
- Es que..- sonaba cursi- pero quiero decirle a todos lo mucho que te amo- ella me miro y sonrio  
- Sabes ¿creo que no te merezco?- ¿Qué está diciendo?- eres demasiado bueno para mí  
- Leah Clearwether-dije seriamente, ella cree que no se merece ser feliz- tú te mereces a alguien mejor que yo ¿no entiendes? Yo estoy agradecido con que te haya fijado en un NIÑO- ella sonrió  
- Te amo- me abrazó  
- Yo también amor- abrazados nos regresamos hasta nuestra lagunita.

**Nessie POV**

Estaba con Clarie en casa de Emily, era ya costumbre que cuando tenían cosas de la manada Clarie y yo estuviéramos juntas pasando un rato a la espera de nuestros novios. Mi adorado novio, que desde hacía varios meses estaba más detallista, amoroso si yo no bajaba a la reserva él iba a mi casa sin importarle la cara que pusiera papá, la verdad era muy chistoso ver a mi papá CELOSO, pero igual lo adoro.

- Quieren pasteles niñas- dijo Emily- hice unos cuantos antes que vengan esos chicos y acaben con todo  
- Voy por uno- dijo Clarie- ¿no quieres Nes?  
- Si pero Emily ¿me puedes dar un poco de té?- ella me miró asombrada, sabía que prefería la sangre de animales- no me mires así sabes que puedo comer comida natural – reímos a carcajadas  
- Clarie- dijo Emily- ¿sabes que Leah vino anoche hablar conmigo?  
- Que- dijimos las dos  
- Si está de lo más atenta y linda últimamente, eso dice Sue ha cambiado desde su desaparición  
- Cierto – Clarie me había comentado algo pero no lo creía- ¿qué le habrá ocurrido? Una abducción alienígena- rió  
- Bueno Jacob me comentó que se disculpó con él sobre lo ocurrido (el besó) hace meses- dije recordando cuando Jacob vino a contármelo totalmente molesto.

**_FLASH BACK  
- Puedes creerlo- estaba molesto, pensé que con tantos temblores se iba a convertir en lobo ahí mismo- decirme que no estaba imprimada que solo quería besarme porqué estaba celosa de lo que sentía por ti, por no quedarse sola  
- Jake, amor calmate- dulcifiqué mi voz- por lo menos ha dicho la verdad, eso es mejor que callar de por vida.  
- Pero Nes no te das cuenta- se calló un momento- me sentí una basura por hacerte daño , por ser lo que soy  
- Basta Jake- detestaba que dijiera que se sentía una basura- ya paso todo está olvidado ¿tú me amas a mi no?  
- Más que a nada en el mundo- dijo, yo lo abracé  
- Entonces no hay porque molestarse ¿vale?- el asintió y me dio un beso  
FIN DEL FLASK BACK_**

- Hey- Clarie pasaba su mano por mi cara- Nessie ¿en qué piensas?  
- Nada, solo en el cambio de Leah, está muy amable  
- Si ¿qué será?  
- Ni idea- dije- pero lo que sea lo agradecemos mucho todos- reimos  
- Nessie y Nahum ¿porqué no vino?- él siempre venía a pasar tiempo con nosotras y a comer creo que era más por las tortillas y pasteles de Emily que por pasar tiempo con nosotras- ¿está enfermo?  
- No ese no se enferma por nada – sonreí- lo que pasa es que desapareció esta mañana y no volvió  
- ¿Ah sí?- dijo Clarie- desde cuando lo hace  
- No me acuerdo- comencé a recordar – creo que hace 3 meses – me encogí los hombros  
- Interesante – a Clarie le brillaron los ojos como se le hubiera ocurrido algo  
- ¿Qué? – me molestaba que ella fuera más perceptiva- sabes algo  
- No ¿pero no sabes a donde va?  
- No, porque cada vez que quiero seguirlo simplemente se desaparecía, he de admitirlo es más rápido que yo- Clarie solo sonrió  
- Ya Nessie no siempre puedes ganarle a todos- claro cómo no, hice puchero  
- Ya dejemos ese tema por la paz- quería preguntarle otra cosa- Clarie amiga mía  
- ¿Qué pasa Nes?- rodó los ojos- suéltalo ¿Qué quieres?  
- Me ofendes amiga- fingí enojo- no puedo decirte amiga mía sin querer nada  
- Vamos Nes te conozco  
- Ya, si quiero un favorcito más bien una ayudita  
- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo  
- Se viene un aniversario con Jake y quiero hacerle algo especial  
- ¿Y?- hay como que ¿y? mi amiga se pasa-  
- No se me ocurre nada ayúdame a pensar – dije  
- ¿Qué te parece una cena?- vio que no estábamos en sintonía y muy condescendiente terminó – cena romántica  
- Claro, claro- como no se me había ocurrido- y puede ser en el bosque algo lindo  
- Claro te ayudaré a buscar- en eso entraron los chicos  
- En que te va ayudar- dijo Jake al oído meintras me abrazaba por la cintura- Clarie  
- En nada amor- mire a sus ojos sabía que no me creía- ok a buscar a Nahum ¿verdad Clarie?  
- Cierto, volvió a desaparecer y le dije que si no volvía a una hora prudente lo iríamos a buscar  
- Señorita- y ahí estaba Quill abrazando a Clarie- eso es muy peligrosos para ti  
- Quill deja de tratarme como si no pudiera hacer nada- ella lo miró molesta  
- Amor- Quill que rara vez decía no a mi amiga - ¿y si te pasa algo? No me lo perdonaría  
- Ya tontito- Clarie rodó sus ojos - no me pasará nada- le dio un beso tranquilizador  
- Mejor nos vamos- yo solo lo miré ¿qué pasaba?  
- ¿A dónde?- estaba confundida siempre nos quedábamos un rato con Clarie y Quill  
- Ya verás es un bonito lugar  
- Ok- dije de mala gana quería seguir hablando con Clarie  
- Cambia esa carita te gustará- yo solo rodé los ojos

Estábamos caminado por el bosque, por un lado que no conocía estábamos cerca de un lagunita podía escuchar el agua y la entradita de un poco de luz Jake estaba muy cariñoso caminado mientras me abrazaba por la cintura y en ese momento lo vi a mi Mejor amigo ¿besando a Leah?

- Creo que alguien me gano el lugar- dijo Jake con una sonrisa

* * *

**_Bueno..aqui se desató la verdad!! que pasará?? entre Leah y Nahum ya que no podran tenerlo en secreto por mucho al final Nessie se enteró!! que pasará ahora??...no sé creo que me salió muy empalagoso!!...pero aaahh soy demasiado...romántica!!...no sé porqué!!! ...ni modo...espero que les guste..._**


	26. Chapter 26: Encarando a mi amigo

**Los pwesonajes son de Stephanie Meyer**

**Encarando a mí amigo**

**Nessie POV**

Mi amigo estaba besando a Leah, ¿no me lo había contado? ¿Por qué? Que sucedía estaba muy molesta con él

- Creo que alguien me gano el lugar- que le pasaba a Jake porqué sonreía  
- ¿Qué hace Nahum besando a Leah?- prácticamente grite  
- Tranquila Ness- Jake me miró raro- no es malo  
- Jake tu no entiendes- e solté de él - es Nahum  
- ¿Qué te importa mucho?- usó un tono sarcástico  
- Claro que sí- dije sin pensarlo 2 veces  
- Ah ya veo- y ahora porque se molesta  
- Vámonos- lo cogí de la mano y heche a caminar, hablaría con Nahum en casa  
- ¿Por qué estás tan molesta?- eso me hizó parar en seco  
- Porqué, pues vi amigo besándose con Leah y..- Jake me interrumpió  
- Estas celosa- me miró- ¡ESTAS CELOSA!  
- No seas bobo Jake- que le pasa este chico se calló de ciquito de la cuna o ¿qué?- no son celos  
- ¿Entonces?- me dio una mirada desafiante esas que tanto odiaba ver en él - ¿qué es?  
- Qué no me lo contó, es mejor amigo- traté de sonar fría, molesta pero mi vopz salió rota- ¿cómo te sentirías si Quill o Embry no te cuentan algo?  
- Amor- me abrazó, vale ahora si me iba a poner a llorar - pregúntale porqué no te lo contó tal vez haya una buena razón-  
- Pero igual, eso duele- me solté de su abrazó y seguí caminando- ya no confía en mí  
- Habla con él-volvió a repetir siguiéndome- y por cierto lamento haberme puesto celoso pero no puedo evitarlo- cogió mi mano hizo que me parara y logró que lo mirara a los ojos- no imagino que te interesaras en otro  
- Bueno, a mi me interesa alguien- dije seriamente y él se tensó- es alguien lindo, musculoso, con unos ojos preciosos, celoso y lobito lindo- reí- creo que su nombre es Jacob Black y lo amo mucho para que lo sepas- lo besé  
- Ah sí, pues que suertudo es ese chico- sonrió, sus ojos le brillaban- y para que sepas a mí también me interesa alguien, una chica linda no más que linda preciosa, sensible, con una linda cintura- eso me hizo sonrojar- es perfecta para mí un tonto lobo  
- Te amo- le dije  
- Yo también- puso un mecho de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja-creo que te amo más y punto  
- Jake- lo miré después de un rato de silencio- ¿crees que Nahum me diga la verdad?  
- Claro que lo hará- bajo la cabeza- pero tengo un problema  
- ¿Cuál? – él tenía problemas imposible la del problema era yo  
- Leah estará pensando en Nahum – hizo cara de asco- ¿sabes lo que significa no?- al ver mi cara de desconcierto- que cuando estemos como lobos pensaré de forma extraña en Nahum- yo reí a carcajadas el solo me miró con enfado  
- Hay amor pero eso se quita en un momento- traté de sonar sexy- con una sesión de besitos- el me apretó más fuerte  
- Puedes comenzar ahora – yo sonreí ,¿cómo podría hacerme olvidar de todo?- solo si quieres – y nos comenzamos a besar

Después de estar con Jake toda la tarde, regresé a casa bastante temprano que papá se sorprendió yo solo deje pasar sus comentarios tenía algo más importante que hacer, hablar con Nahum sobre lo que había visto ¿porqué no me lo dijo?

- Está en su cuarto- papá me asustó un poco- ¿Qué es tan urgente?  
- Nada papá cosas de chicos- el solo me miró mientras me iba hacia el cuarto de Nahum, sin tocar entre  
- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar – grité- ¿dónde has estado?  
- Hey Nessie Hola para ti también amiga- ¿amiga? Si claro por eso no me cuentas que estas con Leah ¿verdad?  
- Respóndeme Nahum- grite  
- ¿porqué tan enojada?- él sonreía- no me digas te peleaste con el cabezotas de Jake y te la vienes a desquitar conmigo  
- ¡DONDE HAS ESTADO NAHUM- grite- Y QUIERO LA VERDAD – me miró asustado-  
- Bueno yo..- titubeó- estuve en el bosque pensando  
- Ah ¿pensando?- dije sarcásticamente-¿en tu familia y en lo mucho que la extrañas no?  
- Claro Nessie, eso es  
- MENTIROSO- le grite- ERES UN MENTIROSO  
- ¿Por qué me dices eso?- estaba molesto- Soy solo yo tu amigo  
- Valiente amigo que tengo  
- ¿qué te pasa Renessme? Porqué te portas así – me dijo - ¿cuándo te he mentido? ¿cuándo te he hecho o dicho algo para que pienses eso?  
- Supongo que hoy día aunque no sé desde ¿cuándo es que no confías en mí? y me andas diciendo mentiras – el me miró sorprendido  
- De que hablas – estaba confundido, balbuceaba- no entiendo  
- Quieres que sea un poco más especifica amiguito- dije sarcásticamente  
- Sería bueno- Dios esto era demasiado ¿cómo? es que no intuía que sabía que me había mentido  
- Bueno, pues es te vi esta tarde besando a Leah Clearwether  
- ¿QUÉ?- fue y cerró la puerta- ¿de qué hablas? Estas alucinando  
- Ahora estoy CIEGA ¿verdad? y no tengo facultades para saber lo que veo ¿no?- estaba enfurecida  
- Ya te dije no sé de que hablas- esto estaba colmando mi paciencia  
- Ok estoy TARADA pues disculpa, entonces – estaba a punto de gritarlo y nada me importaba- NO BESASTE A LEAH..-pero él me tapo la boca  
- Nes no pienses en eso deja de pensar en eso- dijo nervioso  
- Uy- así que no quería que nadie se enterara- muy tarde  
- Vamos Nessie- me suplicó- te lo explicaré  
- Está bien- me puse las manos en la cadera- explícame soy toda oídos  
- No es fácil – estaba nervioso  
- Ya sea lo que sea dímelo-estaba muy molesta, dolida  
- Primero prométeme que no te pondrás como loca, no gritarás y no dejarás de ser mi amiga- parecía que hubiera cometido un delito  
- Ok me estás asustando ¿mataste a alguien?- sabía que no era eso pero de verdad me divertía torturándolo  
- Reneesme Cullen no estoy de broma – huy el chico se puso serio  
- Ya vale – dije- pero no andes con rodeos dime- respiró como si fuera a decirme algo terrible  
- Estoy enamorado de Leah- está bien esto no es terrible pro claro que no me lo esperaba-  
- Estas de broma- fui caminando lentamente hasta su cama - ¿de verdad?  
- No es broma es cierto- me miró mal  
- ¿Desde cuándo? Y sobre todo ¿por qué no me lo habías contado?  
- A tu primera pregunta, pues la verdad hace un par de meses – dijo meses ¿por qué?- te acuerdas del día que Leah desapareció  
- Si- fue mi cita con Jake- ¿desde entonces?  
- Creo que ese día comencé a sentir algo por ella- tomo asiendo al borde de la cama y yo lo seguí- cuando me he desaparecido me estuve viendo con ella- concluyó  
- No lo puedo creer- me levanté – pero ¿por qué no me lo habías contado?  
- No quería que pensaras que estaba loco y la verdad a mi me costó mucho darme cuenta lo que sentía por ella- en ese instante que me miró a los ojos vi un brillo el mismo que veía todos los días la verme al espejo y pensaba en Jake  
- Eres un recontra tonto- aún estaba ofendida- como no me lo contaste ¿es que no somos amigos- le hice pucherito  
- Claro que somos amigos pero ya te dije no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar  
- Ya viste no fue terrible, o sea no sé que le viste- el solo me miró iba a decir algo pero lo corté- ya no me mires así no digo que sea linda pero su carácter – solo reí- ya que susceptible eres con Leah  
- Terminaste de criticar  
- No critico, solo doy mi opinión- rodó los ojos- ¿pero cuando me lo ibas a decir?  
- Ya te dije no solo era lo que pensaras, ella no quiere que se enteren que estamos juntos- bajo la mirada  
- ¿Juntos?- o sea ya eran novios - ¿son NOVIOS?- casi grité  
- Si- dijo- pero ya te dije ella no quiere que se sepa aún  
- ¿Porqué?- estaba confundida  
- Piensa que no la van a aceptar por lo mal que los ha tratado, por todo lo que se ha peleado contigo- sus ojos se entristecieron- y quiere mantenerlo en secreto  
- Oh- fue lo único que dije  
- ¿Crees que se interpondrán?- estaba asustado- sabes que los quiero como una familia y su opinión mer importa  
- Claro que no, creerán que estas locos pero de ahí- encogí los hombres  
- ¿Crees que estoy cometiendo un error?- vi sus ojos triste y decidí dejar de jugar  
- Nahum ¿eres feliz?-  
- Si Ness y mucho ella es perfecta de verdad- sus ojos brillaban- tienes que conocerla bien  
- Entonces, si tu eres feliz todo está bien- dije  
- ¿En serio?- Dios el chico parecía haberse ganado la lotería con esa respuesta  
- Claro que si- dijo papá en el marco de la puerta  
- Genial- Nahum se puso rojo - ya todos se enteraron  
- J aja ja – reí a carcajadas- solo es papá  
- Si pero lo sabe también Jasper – mi amigo miro a papá- o no Edward  
- Bueno- papá se encogió los hombros- eso no es mi culpa tu no dejas de sentir – Nahum no dijo nada  
- Pero Edward como le hago a entender a Leah que ustedes no la odian  
- Tengo una idea – dije-

* * *

**Uyyy ahora que se le habra ocurrido a Nessiee...=S!!! ella lleva los genes de los Cullen..eso esta de miedo jajajajaja**


	27. Chapter 27

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer**

**Presentaciones**

**Nahum**

Nes me había visto besándome con Leah, que podía hacer ¿negárselo?, imposible así que no tuve más remedio que contárselo y decirle que Leah no quería que se supiera y en eso llegó Edward es que todos se iban a enterar.

- Genial- dije- ya todos se enteraron  
- J aja ja – Nes empezó a carcajearse- solo es papá  
- Si pero lo sabe también Jasper - solo miré a Edward- o no Edward  
- Bueno- dijo- eso no es mi culpa tu no dejas de sentir  
- Pero Edward como le hago a entender a Leah que ustedes no la odian  
- Tengo una idea – dijo Nes- ¿qué te parece si la traes a casa?  
- No es mala idea- dijo Edward  
- Claro que es mala idea- ¿cómo la iba a traer?- no me dejará  
- Pues tal vez a ti no –ella solo miró a su padre- déjalo en manos de tu amiga  
- No- grite- dime que vas hacer  
- ¿Confías en mi? – dijo con puchero- o no  
- Ah Edward tu hija está mal influenciada por Alice ¿ves ese puchero?- el rió  
- Vamos Nahum no es el fin del mundo  
- Está bien  
- Bueno entonces anda a ver a tu noviecita y llévala a su lugar de citas- ella riío  
- Ok, pero será mañana

A la mañana siguiente salí y todos mirándome ¿podía ser peor? No creo que no estaba rojo de la vergüenza hay no es bueno tener a un lector de mentes en casa y menos a una amiga muy suspicaz, de verdad no podía creer que estuviera yendo a buscar a Leah me iba a matar, cuando estaba cerca de su casa no sabía si ir por la ventana de su habitación, pero como si supiera que estaba cerca Leah salió.

- Hey –dije a modo de saludo, ella se acercó  
- Esa es forma de saludar a tu novio- me recriminó  
- Yo..es que tu..- me quede en silencio- no querías que nadie supiera – susurré  
- Bueno no sé creo que cierta amiga tuya y cierto licántropo nos vieron  
- ¿Qué cómo sabes eso?- estaba alarmado  
- Pues ayer en la noche Jake vino a molestar  
- ¿QUÉ?- que vino a molestarla - te molesto ¿Qué..?  
- Tranquilo- se me acercó con una sonrisa- solo me dijo que sabia mi secreto  
- O sea que..  
- Que ya sabe lo nuestro – colocó su cara en mi pecho tratando de esconderse-  
- Y eso te ¿molesta? ¿Aterra? Es tan malo- baje la cabeza para verla  
- Bueno..-¿de verdad pensaba que era malo?- Bueno…  
- Por favor Leah- estaba mirándola a los ojos- dime que si no quieres..- me interrumpió  
- Eres el semi-vampiro más sonso que conozco – estaba seria y con cara de querer pegarme- claro que no me parece malo solo que el tonto de Jake me molesta diciendo que cuando estemos como lobos no piense en ti  
- ¿Y eso?- no entendía  
- Porque él no quiere pensar de esa forma en ti- yo solo reí y ella me cogió de la mano- bueno ahora ..-bajo la mirada- ¿quieres entrar a mi casa?- eso me agarró de sorpresa pero era la única forma de convencerla que fuera donde los Cullen  
- Ok adelante- y entramos de la mano

Estuve un buen rato en casa de Leah, en realidad no era la primera vez que entraba pero si la primera que entraba más que como el amigo de Seth. Sue como siempre era tan amable, el que no dejo de hacer bromas era Seth a cada rato mi novia le daba de codazos para que se tranquilizara yo solo podía reír ante esa escena llegó la tarde y Jacob llegó sin aviso con Nessie.

- Hola Sue- Nes fue y la abrazó- ¿cómo estás?  
- Bien niña que bueno es verte- Ness rió  
- Hey hermano- Seth le dio un puñetazo amistoso a Jake- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?  
- Nessie quería buscar a Nahum y bueno suponíamos que estaba por acá  
- Pasa algo Nes- le dije preocupado  
- No solo que- sonrió- ya sabes quería que fueras a casa ..con Leah- mi novia se tensó  
- Yo..eh no me lo tomes a mal Reneesme- Leah sonrió nerviosa- pero tengo cosas que hacer..y  
- Así –Seth la interrumpió- que yo sepa no hermanita- Leah fulminó con la mirada a su hermano  
- Ya ves- intervino Nes- vamos si – dijo Nes poniendo puchero al cual nadie podía resistir  
- Bueno- le di un apretón en su mano para que supiera que estaba con ella- pero..  
- Nada de peros – dijo mi amiga- prometo que nadie te comerá- todos nos echamos a reír  
- Eso espero- dijo mi Leah

De regreso, para variar a Nesse le ocurrió hacer carreras y como Jake no le puede negar nada ahí íbamos los tres en tremendo carrera, para mala suerte de mi amiga le gané a lo que hizo un puchero diciéndome "ERES UN TRAMPOSO". Cuando llegamos a casa sentí un efluvio de alguien familiar

- ¡Qué!- mire a Nessie- ¿tú sabías algo? – Pregunté a Nes  
- De que habla Nahum  
- Mi tía ha venido- ¿porqué le había pasado algo a mis hermanas?  
- Oh- fue lo único que dijo y salimos corriendo hacia la casa y cuando entre  
- Nahum hijo- mi tía me abrazó-  
- Tía ¿qué pasa? – Estaba preocupado- ¿Cómo están mis hermanas?  
- Tranquilo muchacho- me seguía abrazando mientras iba sentandose- es que tiene que pasar algo para que venga a verte  
- No es eso pero..-me interrumpió  
- Pero nada ¿no piensas regresar a tu casa?- quería que regresara yo no podía no ahora- ¿sabes cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?  
- Tía yo te había dicho que..me iba a quedar un tiempo más- me encogí los hombros  
- Lo sé pero no me dijiste cuanto y no me gusta que abuses de la hospitalidad de Carslie  
- No es molestia- dijo Esme- sabes que lo queremos mucho  
- Oh, ya lo sé - mi tía rodó los ojos -pero mi sobrino está abusando  
- Hola Huilen- apareció Nes con su sonrisa yo con los ojos trataba de decirle que me ayudara- ya te dijo mi abue que Nahum no molesta – ellas sonrieron- es un poco cabezotas ..  
- Yo cabezotas Bah! – esta chiquilla se pasaba- mira quién habla- todos reímos  
- Basta-Jake el defensor apareció- Nes no es tan cabezotas como tú..-luego miró a mi tía  
- Hola Huilen-  
- Jacob- dijo mi tía- y ¿quién es esa chica?-miro a mi Leah  
- Bueno tía- me puse formar me levanté y cogí la mano de Leah, mi tía me vio- ella es mi novia  
- Tu ¿novia?-mi tía me miro- ¿qué quieres decir con eso?  
- Que es mi novia tía eso es lo que quiero decir – tome aire- yo..yo la quiero  
- Y que ¿pretendes llevarla a casa? – Genial mi tía me estaba presionando- OH ya veo te piensas quedar  
- Tía podemos..- me interrumpió  
- No Nahum ya veo como serán las cosas, prefieres a una desconocida, dejar tu hogar  
- Tía..-intente refutar pero en ese instante salió  
- Yo- dijo Leah- mejor me voy- pero la detuve  
- Tu – le susurre- no vas a ningún lado te quedas conmigo  
- Pero Nahum mira lo que he provocado- en su mirada había tristeza y no podía soportarlo  
- Tú no has hecho nada mi tía tiene que pensarse las cosas yo ya puedo decidir sobre mi vida- Leah tenía la mirada perdida sabía que estaba pensando lo peor  
- Nes- miré a mi amiga- no dejes que se vaya si es preciso amarrarla hazlo- ella asintií y así salí por la puerta en busca de mi tía

No tuve que irme muy lejos mi tía estaba cerca al perímetro de la casa mirando a la nada por dentro del bosque

- Tía-le dije- ¿porqué me lo haces difícil?  
- Me vas a dejar- me acusó  
- Vamos realmente crees que te libraras de mi tan fácilmente después de tantos años  
- Pero te quieres quedar- yo rodé los ojos- me dejaras  
- No tía, no te dejaré -le dije- pero entiende yo la quiero  
- Y ella- me dijo- ¿te quiere?- le iba a responder que si pero alguien me interrumpió  
- Claro que lo quiero- dijo Leah- de verdad lo quiero  
- Ya ves- le dije-ella me quiere- cogí de la cintura a Leah y la abracé  
- ¿Te quedarás?- me preguntó mi tía- ¿iras a visitarme siquiera?  
- Si me quedo- le dije- claro a menos que me boten aunque podría ir a otro lado- mire a Leah- y bueno si me quedo pues claro que ire a visitarte tía y no te quedas tan sola esta Fiety  
- Ya lo sé pero no es lo mismo- y me abrazó  
- Me prometes que lo cuidaras- le dijo a Leah y yo solo pude rodar los ojos  
- Claro que si Huilen  
- Bueno dicho esto me puedo ir más tranquila aunque debería hablar con Carslie

Y así lo hicimos, entramos mi tía hablo en el estudio con Carslile y hablaron por mucho tiempo, tanto que pensé que mi tía estaba tratando de hacer que me fuera con ella, pero Edward me dijo que lo que sucedía era que mi tía no quería causar molestias conmigo. Al final me quedaría con Leah, la cual después de no sé cuantas veces pedirle disculpas a todos y cada uno de los Cullen por cosas del pasado (en especial a Nes) se sentía más tranquila y así terminaron sus miedo de no ser aceptada por los Cullen todo iba más que bien.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**_Que llegó la tía...felizmente para Nahum y Leah!! todo esta biieennn!!..=) jujujujujuju_**


	28. Chapter 28: Preparativos

**Los personajes son d Stephanie Meyer**

**Preparativos**

**Nessie POV**

Ya habían pasados dos semanas desde que Nahum y Leah hicieron oficial su "romance", hasta ahora no me lo puedo creer ¿era posible? Después de que pase tantos malos ratos por culpa de Leah , en la actualidad ella pasaba mucho tiempo en mi casa claro, está que más tiempo pasaba Nahum en La Push tanto que los lobos lo fastidiaban diciendo si no quería ya residir ahí.  
El tiempo se fue volando y casi ya no me quedaba tiempo para la "sorpresa" que quería hacerle a Jacob era una cena, nada del otro mundo, un palto sencillo, velas un poco de música, si ok puede que sea algo ROMANTICO pero es que se venía nuestro aniversario y quería hacerle algo lindo a Jake. Tenía un par de problemas: 1.- no podía pensar en eso dentro de mi casa, ni por los alrededores ¿por qué? Por obvias razones en realidad una y se llama "PAPA" y 2.- no tenía idea de donde hacerlo, en realidad Leah me dijo que un buen lugar sería el lago ( si en el que ella y Nahum iban), era tranquilo alejado y nadie lo conocía podía ser y lo estuve pensando. Ahora estaba con mi amiga para poner todo en orden pues mi sorpresa sería esta noche

- Hey Nes- me dijo Clarie- ya tienes el lugar  
- No se Clarie – dije – creo que en el lago ¿Qué te parece?  
- Es un lugar bonito- me miro suspicaz- pero ¿porqué no lo haces en casa de Jake?  
- ¿Qué?- grite- pero como es eso posible, se tendrían que enterar todos  
- Eso no es exactamente así- ¿es que ella sabía algo?- mañana en la noche hay partido de básquet ¿verdad?  
- Si – dije sin entender por donde iba- ¿y?- Ella rodo los ojos como si tuviera que entenderlo  
- Pues que Billy irá a casa de Charlie a ver el partido en la maravilloso plasma que tiene- me dijo  
- Oh- ahora entendía- pero aun queda Rachel  
- No tranquila- me dijo- ella va a salir a cenar con Paul  
- Entonces – mi amiga era un genio de verdad- pues manos a la obra  
- ¿Puedes? decirle a Quill que se lleve a Jake lejos- pregunte  
- Claro – dijo- sino como haremos las cosas  
- Yupi- grite- gracias, gracias- dije dando saltitos ( ok si soy sobrina de Alice Cullen)  
- Deja que hable con Quill- me dijo y se fue hacia el teléfono demoro casi una eternidad y me dijo  
- Sabes creo que no será necesario que tengamos que sacarnos de encima a Jake-dijo  
- ¿Por qué?-  
- Porque mañana él y mi Quill saldrán mañana a Port Angels  
- ¿A qué?- dije- Jake no me había dicho nada  
- Y Quill a mi tampoco- me dijo triste- y tampoco me quiso decir dijo que era "sorpresa"  
- Qué se traerán entre manos- dije molesta  
- Ya olvidémoslo – me mi amiga- y mejor busquemos la forma de que Rachel nos de la llave de su casa  
- Genial – dije- ahora Rachel me estará gastado bromas – Rachel era una excelente cuñada, pero tanto andar con Paul la había convertido en la reina de las bromas  
Salimos de la casita de Emily, en dirección de la casa de Jake felizmente Rachel estaba sola y fue fácil pedirle el favor, claro que antes de hacerlo e jugo varias bromas y solo atiné a ponerme roja cual tomate.  
Lo bueno es que ya estábamos preparando todo para mi sorpresa, ya estaban lista la cena, las velas, un poco de vino y un ambiente muy romántico.  
- Bueno Nes- dijo Clarie- ahora solo falta que te cambies  
- Si lo tienes todo – había sacado un vestido de mi casa  
- Claro- y ahora solo tenía que esperar a mi Jake

**Jake POV**

Me levanté muy temprano hoy era un aniversario más con mi preciosa novia, con mi Nessie y quería darle algo realmente sorprendente, estuve pensando por mucho tiempo que darle y casi en el último momento llegó a mi la inspiración, bueno en realidad fue un día que salí con mi Nessie a Port Angels, paseábamos y ahí estaba el regalo perfecto para mi Nes. Entonces dado que llegó el gran día la verdad Nessie me dijo que nos veríamos en la noche, entonces no vi necesario decirle que saldría en la mañana. Estaba en casa de Quill cuando lo llamo Clarie.

- Amor- le dijo mi amigo-  
- Bueno no creo pequeña  
- Pues saldré con Jake  
- ¿A dónde?- mi amigo me miro  
- Pues a Port Angels- hubo una pausa- no te lo puedo decir es sorpresa  
- Ya nos vemos más tarde- le dijo  
- Quill- le grite- tenias que decirle a Clarie a dónde íbamos  
- Vamos hermano- me miró con culpa- no le dije a que íbamos  
- Pero igual se lo dirá a Ness  
- Ya no des lata Jake y vamos a comprar – me jalo hacia el auto

Fuimos hasta Port Angels y caminamos hasta una linda joyería entramos, la señorita que atendía nos vio de pies a cabeza apuesto que pensó "Y estos que hacen acá".

- Si en que les puedo ayudar- la encargada no dejaba de mirarnos como si fueramos a robar  
- Quiero algo muy especial- la chica sonrió  
- Bueno y ¿cuál es su presupuesto?-  
- No nos importa –Quill, ese tío era soberbio  
- Entonces ven algo que les guste  
- La verdad- mire por toda la tienda- no sé nada me convence y a ti- mire a Quill  
- Tampoco- Quill frunció el entre cejo  
- Aunque mira- Quill, me señaló un lindo collar con un dije de corazón – ese me gusta  
- Bueno – mire de nuevo - a mí me gusta ese- mire a la señorita y dije- nos muestra los collares  
- Esos- nos miró sorprendida- están seguros  
- Claro – que se creía - ese de ahí – se los volví a señalar  
- Ok- y saco un collar de plata, lindo con una niña un lobito y un corazón perfecto para Nes- ahí está y luego saco el que quería Quill  
- Me lo llevo- dije sin pensar-  
- Bueno señor- puso una sonrisa despectiva- ¿no quiere saber cuánto cuesta?  
- No- la mire no la fulminé con la mirada- soloquiero que en el corazón grave Te amo  
- Ok- eso no se lo esparaba- eso demorará 1 hora ¿no le importa?  
- No esperare- dije  
- Yo me llevo el collar de corazón - dijo Quill, la verdad ahorramos mucho para los regalos, pero era una ocasión especial tanto para mí como para Quill, para mi amigo era un día especial pues le diría a Clarie cuanto la amaba, no es que ella no lo supiera solo que el cabezotas nunca se lo había dicho con todas las letras.  
- Se lo envuelvo o se lo lleva así-pregunto la encargada mirando a Quill  
- Envuélvalo- mi amigo estaba muy seguro  
- Está bien – la encargada no salía de su asombro- se les ofrece algo más  
- No gracias – dijimos con una sonrisa

Pasamos la hora que demoraba el grabado del collar de Ness paseando por el centro comercial, la verdad todos nos miraban raro, cosa que me molesto mucho. En fin ya camino a la casa estuve muy nervioso le gustaría mi regalo a Ness. Tenía pensado ir a buscarla a su casa y llevarla a dar un paseo por el bosque si ya sé nada especial, era justo lo que quería que pensara ella.  
En cuanto llegamos Quill fue en busca de Clarie y yo iba a mi casa a ponerme un poco más formal para la ocasión. Había movimiento en mi casa eso lo podía oír seguramente era mi hermana, porque Billy iba a ir a casa de Charlie a ver un partido. Aunque lo que vi cuando entre a mi casa no era definitivamente mi hermana, era la criatura más hermosa que existía en la tierra. Era mi Nessie

* * *

**=O que adorable Nessie y su cena y Jake y su regalo jajaja esa encargada de tienda que se pensaba ... que nuestrops amigos Lobitos!! ( debo acñarar en este punto que soy 100% team Edward, x si se lo preguntaban solo que es más facil no escribir sobre Edward i Bella Dios es tan dificil..)..no tenían dinerito..mal mal..jajaja**


	29. Chapter 29: La Cena

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer**

**La Cena**

**Nessie POV**

Cuando mi Jake abrió la puerta, estaba con los ojos como plato era realmente chistoso, claro que si, era adorable ver esa carita.

- Me he muerto- estaba de broma- he ido al cielo y sin darme cuenta  
- Vamos Jake- dije con una sonrisa- no seas dramático  
- No lo digo en serio mi amor- se acercó un poco- te ves realmente bien con ese vestido ¿sabes algo?  
- Haber sorpréndeme –rodé los ojos  
- No pensé que pudieras verte más linda y preciosa de lo que eres pero me equivoqué siempre podrás ser más linda  
- Embustero- lo miré mal  
- Claro que no- se acercó más a mí y me dio un dulce beso- es la verdad  
- Bueno- escondí mi rostro en mi pecho- ¡FELIZ ANIVERSARIO MI JAKE!  
- Igual para ti hermosa- dijo  
- Ven- lo jalé hacia la mesa- hice esto  
- Tú cocinaste- estaba sorprendido, la verdad no sabía cocinar, digo no es mi culpa pero en una casa de vampiros ¿alguien cocina?, pues no  
- Si es algo sencillo Clarie me ayudo- recordé cómo me ayudo Clarie

_FLASH BLACK  
- Nessie no es tan difícil- mi amiga estaba un poco desesperada- coge el pollo y le echas la sal  
- Clarie- dije- sabes k no entiendo eso- realmente me estaba molestando  
- No seas renegona ¿quieres sorprender a Jake? - Obviamente si  
- Qué tipo de pregunta es esa Clarie sabes que si  
- Entonces no te pongas a renegar y vamos hacerlo- yo solo suspiré  
- Ok manos a la obra  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Estaba sonriendo al recordar todo lo que había sufrido para hacer un simple pollo a la italiana, claro ahora creo que no es muy difícil pero en ese momento no. Jake me sacó de mis pensamientos

- Recordando algún chiste- se susurró mientras me acariciaba con su mano mi mejilla  
- Algo por el estilo- le dije- pero mejor dime ¿te gusta?  
- ¿Qué cosa?- este novio que tenía se estaba pasando de payaso  
- JAKE – le grité- esto- le enseñé la mesa- con un puchero  
- Para mí - los ojos le brillaban muchísimo de la sorpresa- de verdad  
- Si, es mi regalo- me encogí los hombros- espero que te guste  
- Obviamente – se quedó pensativo- aunque con esto mi regalo es una tontería  
- ¿Regalo?- mi Jake es genial ¿no?- dámelo  
- No- dijo serio- después de la cena ¿quieres que se enfríe?  
- Ok- detesto que no me de mi regalito- pero después me das mi regalo  
- No sé si te guste  
- Vamos Jake- le dije  
- Vale- puso las manos en el cielo- te lo muestro después de la cena- y fuimos de la mano a la mesita

Nos sentamos en la mesa y comimos todo, realmente olía bien y su sabor a decir por lo rápido que comía Jake era realmente delicioso, es decir yo también comía pero no me sabía igual. Durante la cena mi Jake y yo hablamos de todo un poco, hasta tocamos el hecho que el siguiente año quería ir al instituto, era una idea que me iba rondando desde hace mucho, y a él le pareció genial.

- De verdad- parecía sorprendido, es decir no iba al instituto porque prefería estudiar en casa- ¿al instituto?  
- Si ya estoy harta de estudiar en casa- era cierto me aburría  
- Pero ¿le dijiste ya a Bella y a Edward?  
- La verdad no- no es que creyera que les fuera a disgustar  
- ¿Crees que no quieran?  
- No claro que no es solo que ¿y si me dicen que nos traslademos por las apariencias?- era mi mayor miedo  
- No yo no lo permitiré- me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano  
- Yo tampoco por eso es que no quiero decirlo  
- Amor- me dijo- ¿de verdad crees que Bella te separe de mi?- como si eso fuera imposible, en parte tenía algo de razón mi mamá odiaba verme triste y quería mucho a Jake.  
- No ella odia hacerme sufrir y sabe que no puedo estar lejos de ti- dije con una sonrisa  
- Ya ves solo díselos, después veremos qué pasa- cada vez que hablaba del futuro siempre hablaba en plural y claro mi futuro era con mi Jake.  
- Si a parte le comente todo esto a Clarie y me dijo que ella también quería ir al instituto conmigo  
- Clarie ¿pero ella no va al instituto de la reserva?  
- Si- me encogí los hombros- solo que quiere pasar más tiempo conmigo y eso le pareció buena idea  
- Interesante-me miro  
- ¿Qué?- pregunté  
- Nada que por el instituto de Forks no solo habrá 1 novio celoso a la hora de salida habrán 2- sonrió  
- Jake..- reí- no seas dramático  
- No lo soy Nes- me miro y me perdí en su mirada

Terminamos la cena y tenía un poquito de curiosidad por mi regalo

- Hey- dije con puchero- y mi regalo  
- Bueno no sé si te guste- me dijo  
- Claro que me gustará  
- Bueno- se paró y fue al sofá- toma- y me mostro una bolsita de terciopelo  
- ¿Qué es?- dije  
- Mi amor si no lo abres como lo sabrás- se empezó a reir al ver que me sonrojé  
- Ok- dije cogí la bolsita y lo que vi era realmente lindo- es..  
- Ya se no te gusta ¿verdad?- estaba decepcionado, pero porqué me interrumpe  
- Claro que no mi lobito tonto- le dije- es perfecto ¿somos nosotros?  
- Algo así – se encogió los hombros- lo vi y me pareció bonito  
- TE AMO- grite y casi salté a sus brazos- eres único- y le di un beso  
- Yo también mi Nessie- y me beso y como consecuencia me caí sobre él

**JAKE POV**

El beso a mi Nessie que comenzó siendo dulce, y cuando se me lanzó encima la sostuve y estuvo tan cerca de mí que algo hizo "click" y el beso dejo de ser dulce para volverse algo un poco apasionado estaba sintiendo, algo que había tratado por mucho tiempo no pensar, pero simplemente ya no pude más ella estaba tan hermosa con ese vestido color verde, el cual le llegaba a la rodilla y se ceñía perfectamente a su cintura y tenía un escote en la espalda bastante pronunciado, ella había dejado de ser hace mucho una niña, Nes mi Nes era una mujer. Simplemente no resistía más la sujeté más fuerte y no la soltaba, ella me devolvía el beso con la misma pasión y enredo sus manos en mi cabello.

- Jake- me dijo con la voz entrecortada-  
- Yo…lo siento- dije aún jadeando  
- No, lo sientas- ella seguía besando mi cuello, lo cual me hizo sentirme tan bien  
- ¿ah?- dije algo confundido, mientras ella me miraba fijamente a los ojos  
- Que no lo sientas tonto que yo..- bajo su mirada- te deseo- eso me agarró por sorpresa  
- Nes..-dije mientras levantaba su barbilla- ¿estás segura?  
- Claro eres el amor de mi vida y te amo pero entiendo si tú no te sientes de la misma forma- bajo su mirada  
- Me siento igual o lo que es peor te puedo desear más- ella me miro y me besó apasionadamente y yo no resistí más, simplemente me deje llevar

* * *

**Espero que les gusteee este capitulo, estuve de lo más imaginativa..=P**


	30. Chapter 30: Nessie ¿dónde está?

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer**

**¿Dónde está Nessie?**

**Bella POV**

No me percaté a la hora que se fue mi Nes, solo dijo "Ma! Voy con Clarie", eso era normal ellas tenían tantas cosas en común. Sabía que mi Nes me ocultaba algo pero ¿qué? Acaso mi niña ya no me tenía confianza.

- En qué piensas amor- me dijo el ser más perfecto por lo menos para mí- y dime la verdad  
- Yo…solo pienso en Nes- dije- siento que me oculta algo  
- El respiro hondo- Si lo sé- sonrió ¿qué sabía él?- pero creo que saber lo que es- yo rodé los ojos "el lector de mentes" - Ella quiere ir al instituto- me dijo  
- ¿Qué? Al instituto- era eso pero ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?- pero ¿porqué no lo dijo?  
- Tiene miedo- y vi en los ojos de Edward algo de tristeza  
- ¿Miedo? ¿De qué?- el me miró como si fuera obvio  
- De que la separemos de Jacob- bufó  
- Amor- dije acercándome y abrazándolo- sigo sin entender  
- Piensa que si nos lo cuenta decidiremos irnos a Alaska para que ella pueda ir al instituto  
- Oh- fue lo único que dije  
- ¿Te das cuenta?- me dijo  
- Que pasa Edward- le di un beso- ¿celoso de Jacob?  
- No, triste de que mi hija crea que soy capaz de alejarla..de..él  
- No es así amor- le dije- ella sabe que tú la amas  
- Si supongo  
- Edward Anthony Cullen-estaba molesta- acaso duda del amor que tu hija o tu se tienen  
- Claro que no- soltó- pero he sido tan ¿malo?  
- Claro que no mi amor solo un poquito celoso – yo reí  
- No me hace gracia –yo solo me acerqué y le di un beso  
- Esto sí- dije mientras le besaba el cuello y él se perdía  
- Bella..- en eso entro Nahum- Yo lo ..siento quería saber donde esta Nes- Edward rió  
- Está en la reserva- dije entre risa- con Clarie  
- Ah- estaba avergonzado, pero algo que no se que fue hizo que Edward se tensara-  
- ¿Qué?!- grito Edward- DIME QUE NO ES VERDAD!  
- Eh..yo…- Nahum se tensó-  
- ¿Qué pasa Edward?- el aludido, seguía tenso y mirando con furia a Nahum  
- Nada no pasa nada  
- Asi que no pasa nada PORQUE CREES QUE MI NIÑA ESTA CON JACOB..EN SU CASA Y SOLOS  
- ¿QUÉ?- tenía que buscar la manera que Edward se calmara- no puede ser  
- Por nada Edward de verdad  
- DIME  
- Es que ..- estaba muy nervioso- Leah me dijo que hoy ellos cumplían un aniversario más y pensé que estarían juntos- yo respiré  
- Eso es imposible Nahum, Jake y Quill salieron a Port Angels  
- Ah- dijo – seguro por eso tampoco esta Seth- el sonrió

**Nahum POV**

Zafé por un pelito de ser perseguido por Edward pero lo que le dije es verdad yo pensé que Jake y Nes estarían juntos pero al final siempre estuvo con Clarie, la vi mientras iba en busca de mi novia perfecta. Pase toda la tarde en casa de Leah y en nuestro lugar preferido, entrada la noche regresé a casa y al entrar todos estaban muy alarmados.

- ¿Qué pasa?- dije  
- Nahum- dijo Carslie- has visto a Nessie  
- Bueno, si en la tarde pase por casa de Emily y la vi con Clarie ¿Porqué?  
- Porque mira la hora que es y no a regresado- Alice estaba preocupada y con eso  
- Bah Alice – dije sin tomarle importancia- ella cuando se juntan a hablar son igual que tú en un cierra puertas  
- Nahum- dijo Jasper  
- Es verdad Jaz, esas se pueden pasar parloteando mil años  
- Pero no están juntas- dijo Bella alarmada- Hace media hora fuimos a buscarla porque ya era tarde y Emily me dijo que Clarie estaba con Quill  
- Oh- fue lo único que pude decir, ¿dónde estaría mi amiga?- ¿quieren que la salga a buscar?  
- No es necesario -dijo Bella -ya salieron a buscarla Edward y Emmet- en ese momento entro mi novia, era raro no nos veríamos hasta mañana  
- Hola- dijo  
- Hola- saludaron todos, luego Leah me susurró  
- "Podemos hablar"- me señalo la puerta  
- Ok- ya afuera le pregunte- ¿Qué pasó?  
- Nada solo quería saludarte- dijo dándome un beso, yo la abracé muy fuerte  
- Qué bueno- dije  
- ¿Qué pasa?- vio que estaba preocupado  
- Nessie no ha llegado a casa- dije  
- Creo saber dónde está Nes- ¿Cómo? sabia ella donde esta Nessie  
- ¿Qué como sabes..?- ella rodó los ojos- ¿Dónde está?  
- Pues mira fui a dar un paseo y la vi en casa de Jake- ella rió-  
- Vamos a traer a esa chiquilla- mi amiga se pasaba de irresponsable  
- No- me dijo y paró en seco- ellos están ocupados  
- Ah- no entendía  
- Amor estaban ocupados- me dijo- tu sabes demasiado ocupados dándose muchos besitos- dijo dándome uno.  
- Ya veo – así que mi amiga estaba muy entretenida interesante  
- ¿QUÉ COSA?- grito alguien detrás mío, genial Edward estaba en casa- VOY A MATAR A ESE CHUCHO LO JURO

* * *

**Dios Edward matara a Jacob Black! ...xD!!! esperemos que no lo haga!!! =D..espero que les gusteee..este es el penúltimo capitulo!..=D...**


	31. Chapter 31: Mi historia

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer**

**Mi historia**

**Nessie POV**

Me caí encima de Jake, pero él seguía aún besándome y cogí su cabello ambos profundizamos el beso yo estaba tan feliz nunca me había besado de esa manera y la verdad a mí me gustaba, pero que tal si yo estaba mal interpretando la situación, que tal si solo se estaba llevando por la situación, por eso ya cuando estaba faltándome el aire decidí hablar

- Jake- dije con la voz entrecortada-  
- Yo…lo siento- genial ahora porque decía eso- no sé lo que me paso- se cogió el cabello  
- No, lo sientas- le dije mientras besaba su cuello como para que sepa lo que yo quería, y a él le gusto  
- ¿ah?- estaba confundido, mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos  
- Que no lo sientas tonto que yo..- como le decía lo que sentia- te deseo- me puse roja como tomate  
- Nes..- levantó mi barbilla- ¿estás segura?  
- Claro eres el amor de mi vida y te amo pero entiendo si tú no te sientes de la misma forma- no iba a obligarlo  
- Me siento igual o lo que es peor te puedo desear más- eso fue todo lo que necesite el me amaba tanto como yo a él y se sentía igual que yo  
Estaba tan feliz mientras besaba a mi Jake, mientras al parecer estábamos olvidando todo en ese momento no me importaba la hora, solo éramos él y yo hasta que sentí que la puerta se abrió.  
- Interrumpo- dijo una voz que tanto conocía – chicos  
- Creo que si amor- dijo Paul genial esto se ponía cada vez peor, mi Jake casi mata con la mirada a Paul- tranquilo hermano – dijo el aludido- que mal genio tiene tu hermano  
- No Rachel- dijo Jake después de un rato, yo estaba totalmente roja- claro que no, ya nos íbamos  
- Oh claro- dijo ella divertida- que pena Nes que llego y ya te vas- yo solo miraba al suelo- ¿tus papas saben que estas acá?  
- Eh..-genial- si claro  
- Ya me la llevaba a su casa Rachel- dijo Jake  
- Espero que así sea- dijo Rachel- no quiero que se pierdan- Paul y Rachel empezaron a reír mientras iban hacia la cocinita.

En cuanto salimos de la casa, fuimos caminando sin decir nada hacia el bosque, yo estaba avergonzada que no podía ni verlo a los ojos y el no hablaba ¿porqué no me hablaba? Estaba asustada, avergonzada y el no me decía nada, será que se está arrepentido por lo que podía pasar.

- Amor- se digno a hablar el señor- ¿Qué tienes?  
- Nada – traté de sonar convincente, creo que no resultó- nada Jake  
- Eso no es nada te conozco Nes  
- Es que..- el levanto mi barbilla para que lo mirara- estoy avergonzada  
- Por lo que paso en mi casa- yo asentí, el se volteó- Sabia que no estabas lista yo..- el no se arrepentía de lo que pudo haber pasado- lo siento nunca quise…- pensaba que yo me arrepentía pero que tonto puede ser  
- Jacob Black- dije- ¿qué tan tonto puedes ser?- el me miró sin entender- Yo estoy avergonzada porque tu hermana y Paul nos encontraron y porqué pensé que te habías arrepentido de lo que pudo haber pasado – dije y él me abrazó  
- Nunca me arrepentiría – me miro fijamente a los ojos- yo te amo  
- Y yo a ti mi Jake  
- Mi amor- me dijo asustado- ¿tus papas sabían que estabas conmigo?- baje mi mirada  
- No- dije- se supone que estoy con Clarie  
- Pero..Nes ..- yo lo corté ya me iba comenzar a decir que tenía que haber avisado y bla bla bla  
- No Jake- le dije- estaba contigo ¿me iba a pasar algo?  
- No pero Bella y Edward pueden estar preocupados- dijo  
- Creen que estoy con Clarie- dije tranquilizándolo- no me arruines el momento ¿si?- dije haciendo puchero  
- Porqué ,me haces eso- sabía que siempre funcionaba- nunca podré negarte nada si me haces ese puchero, Alices es mala influencia para ti- yo solo reí  
- Entonces una carrera novio mío – dije mirándolo a los ojos  
- ¿Una carrera?- me dijo-  
- Si o es que tienes miedo de que te gane- me acerqué a él y lo abracé  
- No es eso amor el problema es que no quiero soltarte- yo sonreí  
- Vamos Jake – intentando zafarme- una carrera ¿vale?  
- Vale pero si te gano nada de ponerse de malas- eso no se lo permitía  
- Oh, claro que no amor- empecé a besarlo y el estaba solo estaba mirándome- te espero en la meta –me eche a correr  
- Eso es trampa Nes- yo ya estaba corriendo hacia la lagunita. Esperando que no estuvieran Leah y Nahum  
- Te tengo- me dijo- casi a unos metros de llegar  
- No se vale- salí corriendo, llegué y felizmente no había nadie  
- Ahora si te atrapé- cayó encima de mí, me vio como nunca antes me había visto – eres tan hermosa- yo solo reí  
- Tu también amor- estaba acariciando su rostro y le di un beso

Estuvimos hablando de mil cosas, ya cerca de la lagunita de ¿cómo le diría a mis papas lo del instituto?, de nuestro futuro, en ese momento el se paró y me miró

- Amor – me miro muy serio- ¿sabes que te amo?  
- Claro que si Jake- de que venía todo eso- y yo también te amo  
- Bueno..yo quería…- se cayó  
- ¿Qué pasa Jake?- eso me asustaba  
- Yo..- volvió a callarse y se dio la vuelta  
- Jake- me paré- no me asuste ¿qué te pasa?  
- Yo..-dijo volteándose- quiero casarme contigo –me quedé aturdida tratando de almacenar la información  
- Tu..yo..- no podía articular palabra  
- No te asuste – me pidió- si no quiere yo..  
- Jake yo también quiero estar por siempre contigo- eso era la única verdad - yo también quiero casarme contigo- el sonrió y me beso  
- Segura- cómo podía dudarlo  
- Claro- le dije- tampoco es que nos vallamos a casar mañana ¿verdad? yo aun quiero ir al instituto aprender..-el me interrumpió  
- Claro tontita- se rió- lo que acabo de decirte solo es lo que quiero para nuestro futuro aparte – estaba algo serio, solemne diría yo- yo decidí pues tu sabes entrar a la Universidad de Forks- eso sí era una sorpresa  
- Tu..-dije incrédula- nunca me habías dicho nada  
- Claro – me miró- con una novia tan inteligente tenía que ponerme por lo menos un poquito a su nivel ¿no crees?  
- Si amor- realmente eso me daba mucho gusto que fuera a la Universidad

Sin darnos cuenta nos habíamos quedado dormidos, solo recuerdo que me desperté y pensé en mi papá

- Jake- lo sacudí- ¿Qué hora es?  
- Nes..- se desperezó, miro su reloj- las 12  
- ¿Qué?- me asusté- Jake las doce de la noche- el me miró  
- Nes tenemos que irnos – se paró más rápido que nunca- si no queremos que te castiguen de por vida  
- Pero Jake tu no debías estar conmigo- estaba nerviosa ahora que hacía que le diría a mi papá- voy sola  
- No ya le inventaremos algo- porqué tenía que así  
- Jake..- me interrumpió  
- No- esta vez no me saría gusto bien que lo sabía- vamos juntos  
- Entonces no pienses- le dije- mi papá- y salimos corriendo, en cuanto, estaba por la casa escuché a mí padre dando de gritos y uno me hizo parar  
- ¿QUÉ COSA?- - VOY A MATAR A ESE CHUCHO LO JURO- yo me tense mi papa  
- Veté Jake- le grité- vete yo me las arreglo  
- No- esta ves se tenía ir esto lo arreglaba yo sola - noo..- lo interrumpí con un beso  
- Jake amor vete dejame a mi sola  
- No- sabía que no lo iba hacer- solo me esconderé  
- Ya pero ahora – y así se fue y yo me iba a ver con lo que me enfrentaba  
- Tranquila- dijo mi mamá algo molesta- ya se le va a pasar- dijo fríamente  
- Mamá- le dije- me asustaste  
- No fue mi intención- me dijo- mejor es que entres a la casa antes que tu padre le de otro ataque  
- Mami- estaba un poco seria- ¿estás enojada?  
- Que crees Renesseme- huy no esto estaba mal - estuve casi toda la noche sin saber de ti  
- Lo siento mami- dije abrazndola- estuve con ..  
- Jake- sonrió ella sabía que nada malo me pasaría con Jake- te vi llegar con el  
- Si mami es que fue nuestro aniversario- lo único que atiné hacer fue ponerle mis manos en sus mejillas y que viera, la cena y el bosque obviamente más no le iba a enseñar  
- ¿Así que el instituto?-levantó una ceja- y el quiere ir a la Universidad- rió – de Jake me sorprende  
- Mami- estaba algo nerviosa quería ver a Jake y saber cómo estaba de furioso papá  
- Ya amor- me miró como si supiera lo que estaba pensando supongo que eso hacen la mamas ¿no?-hablaremos luego sabes que tenemos que hablar  
- Si – mi mama era la mejor  
- Bueno no te demores- me dijo- Jake ya puedes salir- mi novio salió del bosque todo asustado  
- Bella- mi mama rió de la expresión de espanto que tenía Jake, pero luego mi novio la miro suplicando  
- Vale no se demoren- y se fue para la casa  
- Te amo- me dijo abrazándome-  
- Yo también amor- le dije, nos quedamos abrazados hasta que grito espeluznante de EDWARD CULLEN, mi adorable y celoso padre.  
- "RENEMESSE CARLIE CULLEN SWAN, si no vienes en este instante atente a las consecuencias y lo misma va para ti Jacob Black" mi novio y yo nos paramos rápidamente y nos miramos.  
- Vamos a morir ¿verdad?- me dijo- o claro que sí  
- No lo creo – solo atiné a ponerle las manos en el rostro para que viera lo bien que la había pasado- mi mamá lo detendrá.

Lo cierto era que estando con el nada me importaba, yo era feliz y lo tenía todo para serlo una familia genial, unos amigos inseparables y un novio que me amaba tanto como yo a él. Es que de verdad no podía creer todo lo que había pasado en unos 4 meses.  
Pensar que hace 4 meses atrás estuve a punto de perder a Jake, por culpa de Leah, eso es otra cosa que cambió Leah de pronto en estas últimas semanas se había convertido en una gran amiga, al final de cuentas era mi la adorada novia de mi mejor amigo. Nahum, que en un tiempo acá se había convertido en casi un hermano y el cual con tal de quedarse con su novia había decidido ir al instituto junto conmigo y Clarie, hasta donde sabía se lo había comentado a Leah y ella estaba más que feliz.  
Y así en 4 meses mi historia se había escrito y no podía ser más feliz.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**_Y este es el último capitulo!...gracias a todos los que han leido este fic..a todos los que mandaron..sus comentarios!..muchisimas gracias...por esperar...también..espero que este fic haya sido de su agrado!...=)...espero mejorar gracias a sus sugerencias...!_**


End file.
